The Treasure of the Consentia
by litlgaurdian
Summary: In the short time after the highbreed retreat an old friend/enemy puts something on the market that will stop a Consentia, one of those things only Kevin understands. Leaving to try to stop it his friends, and car, is left behind.***Full Summary inside***
1. Chapter 1

I'll be honest. There's not enough of the right parings. Gwen should _not_ be with Ben (because they are cousins and that's creepy) and really, can Kevin ever handle being with someone other than Gwen. So, finally, a fanfic with all the right parings and some of the wrongs thrown in. KevinXGwen, BenXJulie.

Summary: Traders on the black market come and go as they please, each having to offer something someone is looking for. But when a well hated trader comes forth with an item that will stop the Consentia, an alien event no one on earth even knows exist, Kevin goes on his own to track it down leaving behind a confused Gwen and Ben. But in his attempt to protect his friends more problems than he anticipated surface to more than one man can handle. The entire culture of a war driven planet now awaits the Consentia, delayed by the thief, and they will do whatever it takes to recover their treasure, even if it means destroying the earth in the process.

Copyright: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of its characters or species. They belong to whoever actually made them even if I'm not sure who exactly that is. All I own are characters that I may or may not make up.

NOTE: A little secret of mine is that I know little more than you do. Except for the very main plot with the Consentia is that I make up the plot as I type. I have little to no idea what exactly will happen to Julie or anyone else until it is written down and even then I might still change what I wrote. Nothing is set in stone until it is actually posted. So enjoy and review, but don't ask me what is going to happen, because I don't know. It'll probably get bad so I'm rating it M just in case. Also, I've never really watched the original Ben 10, just the Alien Force. Anything that happens here that conflicts with that I didn't know about.

* * *

He kept his head low as he listened. All around him was darkness. Complete silent darkness. The thief's fur prickled from the cold wind that drifted past him in the air duct that he had claimed as his hiding place. In front of him was a grate made with thin bars of some other kind of metal. He could see through the slits the bars made, but not much because the room he watched was completely dark. Only his eyes could see the set of boxes and only one held what he had come there for. He pressed his rat-like snout to the metal as if it would help him smell what he was looking for.

He pulled back for only a second. There was no reason for him to charge the grate, it would only draw attention to him, attention he didn't need. Instead with a claw he sawed through each bar careful not to let it fall. With only two bars removed he forced himself through the impossibly small gap created to be perhaps an inch and a half thick. His compressible skeleton would fit, but even for him it was a struggle. When his bald tail was free he dropped to all fours and breathed. Now he was in no man's land.

No one had been in the chamber he had chosen to invade in over a thousand years. It was said to hold rich treasures beyond the wildest dreams of anyone, king or peasant, and he was no exception. He tore through each of the dusty boxes and chests expecting to find gold, gems, maybe even something that could have a hint of magic even if even he doubted its existence. But found nothing but out of date junk. With a grumble he kicked over one of the boxes and a gem fell free.

It was a perfect stone, neon violet in shade and perfectly cut into a hexigonical shape. It hung from a chain made of what had to have been made of gold, silver, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and so many other gems precious to the earth planet. He searched the box it had fallen from and found it to be empty and pocketed it. If it was precious enough to be stored alone then he had to be able to get a good price for it on the black market. Maybe even be able to settle his debts.

Then he squeezed his way through the hole he came from and raced away on all fours.

* * *

She looked up from her book and sighed. He hadn't moved from where he was laying since they had gotten there. During the battle with the highbred that saved the world the '76 Camero had taken a lot of damage since it had actually fought most of the battle alone. Ever since they had come back Kevin had lost himself under it trying almost desperately to fix it. In the many hours he had spent under and around it over the past few weeks he had almost repaired most of the body, but there was still so much left to do for the earthly portion of it, much less the alien technology parts of it that would be much harder since the parts were scarce on earth.

"Are you ever coming out from under there?" Gwen asked eventually. She liked staying with him in the garage and did it often, but she couldn't be there all day, every day.

"Not likely." He answered not showing much emotion in his voice at all.

"Look, how about we go somewhere," she suggested before quickly adding, "with Ben. We can go to the auto show this time if you want." She remembered a long time ago when he had wanted to go and their plumber duties had stopped them.

"There's no point in going."

"But you wanted to before."

"I wanted to show _my_ car." He grumbled when he dropped whatever tool he was using. "Now I need to fix it."

"You can't live under there."

"Watch me."

Gwen sighed and leaned against the back of the chair. He had to be so stubborn all the time. She wanted to just drag him out and force him to do something with her. It was always her following him, not the other way around. Sooner or later he would start actually spending time with her because he wanted to.

She looked out the open door of the garage out into the night. The sun had set a long time ago and her parents would be upset at her for coming home late. Again. But they knew and understood that she had a job to do as a plumber and as long as she could find a way to manipulate that title she could come home pretty much whenever she wanted. The world out there was bathed in the pale light from inside the garage, blocking out the stars and sending a stray cat racing across in an attempt to find shelter in its search for food.

"Come on," She told him trying again even if she knew it to be useless, "If you don't do something with me my parents will get mad."

"You're parents are always mad at me."

"They are not."

"You're dad finds some reason to be mad and your mom hates me. I don't want to talk about it."

"My dad just worries about me and she does not."

"I'm not talkin' about this."

"Then go somewhere with me. I mean honestly, is your car the only thing that matters."

"For the moment." She rolled her eyes and sighed, her gaze shifting to the open door. She couldn't see him yet, but she could sense someone coming down the path to the garage. His heartbeat was fast, his breathing labored, and his body temperature rose with every heartbeat. She stood willing to help whoever came, whether it was human or not, and also let her own energy flow to her hands in case it was an enemy. Only when he heard her did Kevin roll out from under his car.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Someone's coming." She told him. "I don't know who but they might be in trouble." Kevin watched for a minute with her, his oil stained arm resting on a raised knee for a moment.

"Well whoever they are they better get here quick." He complained mainly wanting something to fill the silence.

It took him a while, but in time the distressed creature reached them. It was a human, a boy who looked much younger than he actually was. Because of his habits of choosing brains and food over brawn he was a thick boy, but one smarter than a thousand normal people. His name was Cooper and Gwen knew Kevin wouldn't be happy to see them. The two boys' personalities clashed like night and day. Cooper had been running, the cause of all of the symptoms Gwen had sensed before, and when he was in the garage he leaned forward, his hands on his knees as he panted with exhaustion. Kevin rolled back under the car without much more than a grumble.

"Cooper, are you alright?" Gwen asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He . . . _bah_ . . . he told me to-"he stopped as he coughed.

"Here," Gwen left him to get some water from the fountain for him."Calm down, then tell me."

"It's not for you." He said and Gwen blinked a few times in surprise.

"Then who's it for?"

"Kevin."

"Whatever it is," He said from under the car, "I'm not doing it."

"If course you are." Gwen said for him, "He wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important. Tell him what you need him for." Kevin grumbled

"It's not what I need. I was just sent by some trader who said he needed you. I don't even know the guy."

"He give you a name?"

"Arget." Kevin rolled out from under his car with eyes only for Cooper.

"I'm listening."

"He said he had something for you, I don't know what though. He said he's out trying to sell it and wants to offer it to you."

"And you ran all the way here to tell me that?"

"I don't want to get into the details of our . . . uh . . . little meeting." Cooper answered embarrassed. Kevin held back a laugh, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"You fell for a threat, probably one Arget's not man enough to handle." He kept laughing. "I might go and see him, I'm not sure I'm looking for whatever he's offering."

"He said you might say something like that. He _also_ said that whatever it is might stop the Consentia. Whatever that is."

Kevin's smile disappeared almost instantly. Gwen held back the growing urge to ask him what she was sure he knew. She hated when he held things back from her, even if it was in her best interest. She knew he had done a lot of bad things, she had seen some of it, but to hide it all from her she just didn't think was right. Didn't he trust her?

Whatever Arget had done caused the impossible and Kevin sat up, dropping the ratchet he had been using last on the ground. With one wipe from a towel that already looked dirty he started to leave. Just as he took out his phone to call Arget he turned back to Gwen and Cooper.

"You stay here." He ordered, "I don't need you for this."

"Kevin I-"

"I said stay." His voice was harder this time and Gwen found that she couldn't try to stop him. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, something in them she had never noticed before, and he walked away. Just before he had wandered out of earshot she could hear him talking to Arget already.

There was no chance of her getting him back now.

* * *

"Just hold still you little . . . monster," Ben grumbled as he held tight to the squirming creature in his hands. The black and green 'dog' had found himself a reason to hate Ben finally. He had been taken care of enough, giving him walks and food whenever Julie wasn't available. He even showed him more stuff to change into provided it wasn't too big or loud since Julie's parents still didn't know the little terror existed. But now it was time for him to get a bath and he knew how to complain.

The bucket wasn't too small for a little thing like Ship and the water wasn't too hot or too cold. He just didn't want to get clean. For over a half hour Ben and Ship had been fighting and running around in circles, but only now had Ben been able to get him is his hands. But even then he refused to give in. No matter how many times Ben tried to force him into the water he had managed to get himself on the outside of the water.

"Look," Ben growled getting frustrated with him, "You're gonna get clean before Julie gets home one way or another. You're a dirty dog thing and you're going to be clean." It only wriggled more. With a grumble of annoyance the Omnitrix wieldier kept trying.

"BEN! What do you think you're doing!" Julie's terrified voice was all that snapped his attention from the alien. In his moment of change in focus Ship broke free and hid behind his rightful master. His little tail wagged even while he was growling.

"I was just trying to give him a bath for you." Ben explained, "He just didn't want to do it. I wasn't trying to hurt him or anything."

"His kind can't bathe in water." Julie told him, "His species is part technology. He'll short circuit like a hair dryer in water. If you want him clean you need oil."

"Oh, sorry." He apologized "I didn't know."

"I know, you were only trying to help." She crouched next to her little extraterrestrial pet and it jumped into her arms shouting his name and rubbing its head against her chest. For a moment Ben watched the little creature wishing that his hand could take his place for a moment. "It was nice of you to try though. You are a stinky boy aren't you?" It looked up at her and whimpered.

"You need to tell me these things. I could have killed your pet."

'You didn't tell me you were doing it."

"It was going to be a surprise for you."

"I know, but surprise me with something you know will work." There was only a bit of playful laughter in her voice as she went to stand beside him. One finger she let make little circles in the water as she talked. Feeling brave Ben put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Ship paused his little show of affection to her chest when he did. He lunged at Ben's fingers as if he could bite them and Julie tapped his head with her wet fingers. Something fizzed on his surface and he settled back into her arms. "Be good." She told him.

"So, how'd your game go?" He asked. He knew she had been waiting for the tennis match against Gwen's school for a while now but he had skipped hoping to give Ship a bath and surprise her.

"I would have wanted you to be there." She answered with a small bit of sadness in her voice. He had caught the tone as well as the way her eyes focused on Ship instead of him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just didn't win though." She answered.

"That's not that bad. You'll win next time I'm sure of it." He assured letting the hand that had wrapped around her shoulder stroke her raven black hair. He knew she had always been an exceptional player, better at tennis than Ben was at soccer. Her parents had taught her when she was young and since she was in third grade she had found ways to challenge kids at school. When she was in seventh grade she was actually allowed to compete and was almost instantly noticed being better than the eighth graders on the team. I high school her fame only spread and still she was virtually undefeatable. The few times she lost, which Ben could probably count on one hand, were a tremendous blow to her pride and morale.

"You still should have come. If I would have known you would be trying to kill my pet I would have made you come."

"I made a mistake. Besides, It's not like me coming would have changed anything."

"You don't know that." She looked up at him smiling, but he knew it was forced . "Just promise me you'll be there next time."

"And every time after that." He promised, "Even if the world ends."

"If the world is ending I'm taking Ship and we're going to stop it anyway. The game would be able to wait."

"But then I won't get to see you play." Ben said in an intentionally whiney voice.

"Then you should have been there today."

"When is the next match. If I can't get there I'll send you a message or get Gwen to go and she'll tell you what's up."

"Two weeks I think. I'll have to check." When she answered her phone rang and Ship's shape changed to imitate it. Julie's cell phone was one of the things Ben had taught him to become.

"Who is it?"

"Your cousin."

"What does she want now?" To be honest he just didn't want to leave.

"I'll ask. Hey Gwen." There was silence except for the frantic, muffled voice of his cousin. "Yeah, he's here . . . Not really. He tried to kill Ship though . . . I haven't seen him . . . No, I don't think I've heard of it. Oh, I'm sorry. But you really don't need to- . . . Well, do you want to talk to Ben?" She passed the phone to him.

"What'd you do now?" Ben asked annoyed. He didn't want to have a reason to leave. Not now.

"Kevin's run off." She said. As much as he hated to believe she sounded more hurt than Julie did. "I don't know where he went. Cooper said something about a Consentia but not even Grandpa knows what it is."

"Do you know where he went?" He asked. It was only the fear in her voice that gave him interest.

"Only that he's meeting with Arget again."

"You can't be serious? After what happened last time he's still talking to him?"

"I don't know what he's thinking. I'm still at the garage. Please find him and make sure he doesn't get killed."

"And you're gonna stay at the garage like he told you to."

"If you had seen him before he left you would agree with me." There was a pause of what was almost silence. Ben listened to her voice more intensely than he had ever before. He could have guessed that she had been crying. "Cooper's already out trying to find him."

"Why's he going. Kevin hates him."

"I asked him to. He agreed."

"Don't do that."

"I know he didn't like it but I'm really worried. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm only asking you to keep an eye on him."

"I'm kinda with Julie now."He answered.

"Oh," He could practically feel his cousin's hurt, even if she was on the phone. "I understand. I'll just wait here then."

"No, I'll go." He told her. He knew that the only reason he was going was for her. What Kevin did didn't worry him like it did her. She would always worry about him for one reason or another. The two of them were too different to be together. She was proper, he was rebellious. Where she had nearly perfect grades in a prestigious school, Kevin had dropped out several years ago. Gwen's parents lived in a nice home in a good neighborhood, Kevin practically lived with his car in the garage and none of them even knew if he had parents to live with if he had the option. The both of them were designed to fight no matter what, but, for some reason, neither one of them can stand being away from the other for too long. What caused it Ben didn't know. The explanations that came to his mind were not ones he wanted to think of all the time. Kevin was a rough kid, he wouldn't want him to break her.

"Thanks." She said, a hint of her worry leaving her voice before she hung up. With a sigh he handed the phone back to his girlfriend.

"Kevin's run off," He told her, "Gwen wants me to find him and make sure he's ok."

"Be careful." She told him. "I'll go by Kevin's garage and keep Gwen company and give Ship a proper bath." He whined at the sound of the word. He turned and left, only one last look to Julie before he changed shape and flew away.

* * *

"Alright, Arget, I'm here." He said once he was close enough to see the rat of a friend. "Now what's this thing you got that'll stop the Consentia?"

"Kevin, buddy," The rat said with happiness in his voice that quickly changed, "You're late."

"My ride's busted. Do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"What do you think? I ran all the way here just because I wanted to see you."

"I knew I meant more to you."

"No you don't you idiot." He grumbled, "Look, whatever this thing is that will stop the Consentia, do you have it or not?"

"Oh, that, um, well, I said you were late."

"What did you do?"

"I sold it already."

"What?"

"Some guy came in and bought it for more than you've ever seen. Even traded me some high class tech for it. I probably got enough from this one sale that I can pay off all my debts to everyone."

"That include me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"You owe me plenty since you stripped the Rust Bucket."

"I only did what I had to. I got you to the thing you wanted didn't I?"

"You stole. That car. From me. _No one_ steals from _me_. Now either I get my share of this little sale you made or I wring your little rat neck." Arget took a step back and put a hand to his throat. To anyone else he probably would have just assumed he was bluffing. But Kevin had strangled him, a few times, before. It wasn't an experience he enjoyed. "Now are you gonna work with me? Or not?"

"I can give you the name of the guy I sold it to." He said desperate for a way out. "He won't be easy for to find though. He told me he was going across the country on some personal endeavor. Even then it's better than nothing."

"Tell me the name and I'll track him down myself." He said, "That or I go back to your first choices."

"You won't be able to find him."

"I'll decide that. Now talk."

Arget looked back and forth, checking both sides of them as if something would be watching them. "If I tell you, you tell no one." He got close, uncomfortably close and whispered the name to him. The moment the words reached him and he recognized the name he hated his hand flew striking a wall and breaking a hole through it.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"You will be." Kevin growled and roared at the rodent, lunging for his throat. His hands were stronger than a normal human's and could break it easily. But Arget was fast, his only actual pro, and scampered out of the way.

"I did what you told me to do."

"You traded my Consentia to _him_? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know you knew him."

"I know you knew. He wouldn't have bought the thing for so much if he didn't know I would have wanted it."

"I just told him it was for the Consentia."

"He never knew what that was. Nobody on this planet except for the both of us knows what that is and its getting closer. I need whatever you offered and you gave it away to the most disgusting pile of shit in the galaxy."

"I didn't give it. I sold it."

"I don't care. You don't have it. Now I'm gonna be running around the planet trying to find someone who isn't supposed to exist. Thanks, Arget. You owe me for this and I'll make sure you pay when I get back." He walked away and looked towards an alleyway. "And for you and Ben, cuz I know you're watching, tell Gwen I'm not coming back for a while."

* * *

Gwen snapped out of whatever she had been in a moment ago. She was sitting in the chair she had always sat in with her head against her hand falling asleep. But every sound outside woke her up and she had been in this state not entirely awake, but not sleeping either. "Kevin?"

"Sorry, but no." Her cousin told her. He was closer than she thought he would have been before she noticed him. He leaned against the back of Kevin's car as Cooper came into sight. The boy genius's face was red as he panted. "Kevin's left."

"Left? Like gone?"

"Yeah," Ben answered." We followed him and he practically killed Arget. Whatever he was looking for was sold to someone else, someone Kevin doesn't like. Now he's gone off to find him and get it back. He told us to tell you."

"And you just let him go?"

"What were we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, stop him maybe? He could get hurt." She put her hand on the back of his car. If he left it here what did it mean? Kevin never left his car, it was his most prized possession and he took care of it more than he would his own son. But now it was here and he had gone leaving it abandoned. What could make him leave his car behind? "We have to go after him."

"He wouldn't want you coming." Cooper said finally catching his breath.

"I wouldn't want him leaving. Wherever he's gone it has to be important so he's going to need help."

"Then I'll go." Ben suggested. "I'll be better for it and it'll be harder for him to notice me."

"I don't think you should go alone."

"Then who can come with me. The others still have training."

"Then I'll come."

"Julie would be a better option." Ben told her then quickly added, "I'm not taking her somewhere I don't know what will happen. I risked enough letting her fight with the highbreed."

"I'm going to find Kevin and you can't stop me." She said. From the mana collected on the car she could see a weak trail of mana leaving the garage. She could follow him easily this way where Ben had no way to track him. "I can find him."

"But it's safer if you stay here." Cooper said. He could see the violet in her eyes and know she was searching for him.

"I could say the same for him."

"Look, Gwen," Ben gripped her hand and separated her from the Camero. The mana trail disappeared instantly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He left his car, Ben, the _car_ of all things. He won't be fine."

"But he also left behind you. He left behind us. He left behind what he cares about so none of it gets damaged. Me going after him would upset him enough, but if you went and you got hurt . . . Well, let's just say Kevin's not the most stable of people. How about you stay here and take care of his car. That way he's happy."

"I don't want him happy. I want him alive. That's what matters more." She broke away and concentrated on the car again.

"It matters to him I'm sure." He sighed and tore her away again. "Kevin's been doing stuff like this a lot more than us. He can handle himself and he will do whatever it takes to survive. He'll make it."

"You can't know for sure."

"No, but what I do know is that you have less of a chance than he does. He at least knows what he's up against. You don't know a thing."

"Then I have to find out. With or without your help."

"Gwen, don't do this." It was Cooper who said it, "If not for Kevin, then for me." She stopped then. His voice was almost pleading, his eyes sad. "He's not the only one who wants you safe."

"Then you can come with me." She said starting towards the garage the door.

"Gwen no," he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't bring him into this. You know he's not made for a fight and you know that's what this will come down to."

"I'm not making him come."

"But you know he will if he thinks it'll keep you safe."

"But he knows he can't."

Ben sighed and gripped her arm, dragging him away from the door and to the front of the car. He kept his grip tight and faced away from Cooper who was looking outside no doubt thinking of what he was getting himself into.  
"Look, you know I've always said no sacrifices."

"I won't let him die."

"But he could get captured or tortured or paralyzed or any number of things."

"You know I won't let that happen to him. The only reason I'm letting him come is to make him happy."

"But you're risking too much."

"You let Julie go out and fight the Highbreed. Whatever a Consentia is it can't be anything compared to that. And look how she turned out."

"You think I didn't spend every moment terrified that something could go wrong, that one of the DNAliens would overpower her. If the fate of the world didn't depend on my Omnitrix I would have turned Jetray and carried her to the other side of the world before I even thought about fighting. I didn't want to let her come, but I did what I had to. You're doing this because you want to."

She sighed and her head dropped a little. "You don't understand."

"I do, more than you know." He let his voice soften. He knew fear was blinding her from what should be right or wrong. He had gone back and forth between the options before and, at times, almost made the wrong one. His own blindness had almost left his cousin dead before at the hands of a power greedy energy collector. He couldn't make decisions like that, couldn't let people be hurt because of his mistakes. Not once had he allowed himself to think of what he would have done if Julie hadn't made it, he didn't want to think of what it would do to his head. "Stay here. Think about what will happen to him if you don't come back. Stay here."

"fine." She sighed falling back into a chair, "But you have a month to find out what he's up to and get him out. That's all the time I'm giving you. If you can't get him someplace safe or at least be able to convince him to give up whatever he's doing I will come after him no matter what you or Cooper say. Agreed."

"Agreed." Ben nodded, a month should be long enough to give him a little more than a talking too. With all this nonsense from Gwen he might have a weapon against him. Maybe he'll understand how terrified Gwen is and come home. It wasn't likely, but it was worth trying. "I'll bring him back."

He stepped outside and cycled through the Omnitrix before selecting his fastest and began the transformation. A few seconds later an aerophibian raised leathery wings to the sky. Before he took to the air and disappeared he looked back to Gwen and told her in his distorted alien voice. "Take care of Julie while I'm gone."

* * *

She spun the racket in her hand as she went to stand on her corner behind the line. The green-yellow ball she held tight in her hand and tossed it on the ground a few times and catching it as her eyes went to the small crowd of people around her. The stands weren't too crowded and she could see the faces of almost everyone there. She could see a lot of her friends from school, her uncle who came just to see this match, her parents with her dad's arm over her mom's shoulder, and even kids from rival schools who she had known before they had moved and had to change. Still they wore their old school colors and mascot proudly. But her heart sank as she looked over them and knew that Ben was not among them. With a second scan she could not find Gwen as well. He had broken his promise and didn't come.

She raised her racket as she tossed the ball upward as furry she didn't want inside her burst forward and the ball was sent flying outside of the court. Forcing herself to calm down she served again, this time letting the ball land within the boundaries.

He wasn't there. He hadn't told her. He hadn't told her anything. He just wasn't there. He promised he would come. The thoughts came again and again. Why didn't he say anything? Didn't he even care?

The call came her way and she sent it back.

Her eyes left the court for an instant as if to make sure she wasn't making a mistake. Her father's hand was clenched into a tight fist as he watched with eyes only for the ball. She wasn't supposed to lose twice in a row. But, just like before, she couldn't find her boyfriend or his cousin.

She hit the ball hard sending it flying past her opponent. It was only by pure luck that it landed just inside the white line. She took the points and noted in her head that they were tied and positioned herself so she could reach any section of the court as fast as possible. The next minute she was running timing her movements perfectly with the ball.

What was he thinking? Did he want to leave her? She knew he was getting overconfident since the end of the Highbreed invasion, knew he was more than just a little cocky recently. But was he going as far as to be one of those boys who thought they could have whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted, and if a few girls were hurt in the process he didn't really care? She hated to think that he could be that way, but it would be normal wouldn't it? He wasn't anything more than a boy after all, and all boys had their time of folly didn't they.

She returned it and watched her opponent's movements predicting where she would send the ball before it even reached her. Instantly she knew she was right.

Ben wasn't supposed to be like other boys though. He said he cared. On their first date he said he would never do anything to hurt her. Not like he cared now. He said he would be at all of her games. She wanted him, needed him, there for her sake. She was a good player, but she still he had to be there. She needed to win and for that she needed to see his face, needed to hear his voice before she played.

Making yet another return she followed her opponent's eyes to the far corner of the court, a tell tale sign of where she would send it next, but she did not move, not yet.

She didn't need him to win a game. She had been playing all her life, why did it matter now. He was just one boy, just one face. It wasn't like he actually mattered. She could still win without him. She had to win without him. But why did she believe she couldn't? Why did his coming or staying affect her own performance?

She waited until the last second and sprung. She still sent the ball bouncing over the net, but she had barely made it.

She was a wreck now. She hadn't been paying close enough attention, but this had made it clear. She was starting to revolve around Ben. She had liked him from a distance for a long time. The star of the tennis team watching the best goalie the school had seen in a long time. But for a long time she had never had the courage to talk to him. But once she did he showed interest, made her feel wanted. He told her he would never do anything to hurt her. He had even acted scared to show her the aliens he really was. But she didn't care. She never cared.

She paused only for a moment and watched as the opponent hit the ball back, debating on if it would land in the boundaries or not. Deciding it wouldn't be out of bounds she sprinted the short distance and sent it back.

Then when one of his aliens started acting up she had spent every moment worrying, terrified that he was hurt somehow by himself. She couldn't understand anything, couldn't know what was happening. She had even ruined Gwen and Kevin's dance she was so scared for him. She felt a little guilty afterward, but they had their own dance later though. But the fact that she had spent so many days obsessing over that fear told her so much she didn't recognize before.

Another sprint, but this one she could not reach in time and flew just past the edge of her racket. Her head fell back as she counted the score. She was losing again.

Now she was playing a game, a _game_ of all things, and she couldn't get her mind off him enough to score. He was consuming her, controlling her, and she was letting it happen without even bothering to fight. It was almost as if she had forgotten to care about herself anymore and thought only of him. She knew it was wrong, knew it wasn't healthy at the least, but she wasn't doing anything to stop herself. She had practically thrown herself to him and nothing and no one would have been able to stop her.

Then she allowed herself to think something that broke her.

What if he hadn't come to the game because he was with someone else? It wouldn't be like him, or at least she thought, but just like before it would have been just like a normal boy. She could see it now: Ben smiling and laughing with some other girl. She could see so clearly the face of the head cheerleader, the most beautiful girl Julie had ever seen, sitting beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. She could see as she leaned close to him and he put his arms around her thin and perfect body and she would smile planting a kiss on his jaw. Julie had never been brave enough to kiss him before, but she did it so easily. But her kiss only excited the teen and he kissed her back, their lips meeting.

The moment the image of the kiss raped her mind the ball dashed past her, but slower than it usually would have. Time had weakened her opponent and it would have been all too easy for her to deliver a powerful hit and send it past her enemy and tie the score, possibly even manage to pull a win. But when it came at her she didn't even raise the racket. Her body wanted to go limp, but it settled by letting her arms hang. She dropped the racket and just walked off the court. She hadn't lost just yet, she'd have to let them score a second time for that, but she just didn't care anymore.

She could see out of her peripheral vision that her father was standing, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She could see confused members of her team, her coach, her friends in the stands, all saying various things, but whether they were curses or just words she didn't know. It was as if the world had gone silent.

When she reached the sidelines where the coach tried to corner her she kept walking. Still the words she could see him making did not reach her and she just continued on. But once she was outside of the courts in the middle of the parking lot the star player turned around as sound returned to her. People had followed her outside confused. She could hear the other team beginning to cheer since she had forfeited the match and took the win, something they would have never gotten on their own.

She had cost the team a lot by just walking away and knew it had earned their hatred and lost their trust and support. They wouldn't rely on them as their star and it was likely she wouldn't be playing in an actual game in a long time.

"Julie, Julie stop," It was her mother who had been brave enough to approach her. The woman knelt in front of her daughter studying her face as she did. "What is it?"

"It's nothing mom," she lied, but the image struck her again like a slap to the face, "I'm alright I just . . . I just don't care."

"It's alright." She told her, "You're father and I will take you home." Julie only glanced to see her father with his arms crossed. He would be less supportive but let her mother take care of her for a while. She knew later he would ramble on how she had shamed her family by walking away like she did. But what she said was true, she just didn't care. Her mother took her hand and led her to their car.

After the doors were unlocked and her dad had gotten in Julie had let her eyes wander further away from the court and into the city. The parking lot snaked around the stadium, but the exit was on the other side. Beyond lay the open road coated with cars, people, and street lights. She opened the door, her eyes locked on the road as if in a trance.

_I would never do anything to hurt you_. Ben's words echoed in her mind at the same instant the image of him and the cheerleader came again, but this time there was no mercy for her emotions. Sadness caused the first tear to run down her cheek, anger for his betrayal forced her to slam the door shut as hard as she could, and the inability to understand what to do next caused her to just start running towards the street.

She could hear the honking and screeching of brakes as she tore through the street with no regard to the fact that the light was green, the corner of a bumper nudged her leg, but it did not stop her. She ran until she reached a crowded sidewalk and weaved expertly through them and kept running.

She ran further and further away, her legs guiding her more than her mind. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. All she knew that the running burned. Her legs and lungs were on fire. Her heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. Her clothes and hair began to cling to her skin from the sweat building on her body faster than it could evaporate.

She didn't stop for anything. Not to wait for people, not for lights to change, not to listen to anything anyone had to say. Only when she had reached the edges of the city where a deep pit had been carved into the soil by a force unknown by the public did she stop. At the edge she collapsed, her legs unwilling to support her any longer. But then, her legs were not all that stopped wanting to help her.

There, alone and in the middle of nowhere and in one of the last places anyone would expect to look, her heart, still beating wildly from her sudden long distance run, knew it had gone further than it should have in any given amount of time. She had never been made to run long distances like she had just done. She couldn't be sure but she could see Olympic athletes wishing they could run as she had just done. And to make the sudden stop she did only made matters worse for her.

Pain engulfed her as she screamed to no one clutching her chest. She fell on her side, her body curling into a ball as she wished it would go away. Under her hand she could not feel the thunderous beat of her pulse, nor could she hear it pounding in her ears anymore. It was as if it was never even there. Then darkness began to close in and, just like she did when Ben began to control her life, she did nothing to fight it.

* * *

First Chapter done. Even I have to say that it's better than my other first chapter's and I'm happy about it. What would make me even more happy is if everybody who read this reviewed and told me everything they thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) As my first reviewer, story alerter, and favorite storier (I don't think that's a word, but it is now) I have to thank Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. While I knew I was bound to make a few mistakes it is still good for me to know. I still want as many reviews as I can possibly gather. Just to make sure anyone who doesn't know from the first chapter knows I haven't seen more than two episodes of Ben 10 and nothing I write conflicts with them, but only because I know what happened. For Ben 10: Alien Force though I have seen every episode and any mistakes there are my fault and I really need to know. The only exception is for anything in the third season because this takes place before then mostly because I don't like what Ben did to Kevin.

Copyright (just in case): I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of its characters or species. They belong to whoever actually made them even if I'm not sure who exactly that is. All I own are characters that I may or may not make up. In this chapter I did make up the head cheerleader, but she dosen't exactly have a name yet.

Previously on The Treasure of the Consentia:

"I'm not sure I'm looking for whatever he's offering."

"He said you might say something like that. He _also_ said that whatever it is might stop the Consentia. Whatever that is."

Kevin's smile disappeared almost instantly.

* * *

"So, how'd your game go?" He asked. He knew she had been waiting for the tennis match against Gwen's school for a while now

"I would have wanted you to be there." She answered with a small bit of sadness in her voice. He had caught the tone as well as the way her eyes focused on Ship instead of him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just didn't win though." She answered

* * *

"He never knew what that was. Nobody on this planet except for the both of us knows what that is and its getting closer. I need whatever you offered and you gave it away to the most disgusting pile of shit in the galaxy."

"I didn't give it. I sold it."

"I don't care. You don't have it. Now I'm gonna be running around the planet trying to find someone who isn't supposed to exist. Thanks, Arget. You owe me for this and I'll make sure you pay when I get back." He walked away and looked towards an alleyway. "And for you and Ben, cuz I know you're watching, tell Gwen I'm not coming back for a while."

* * *

"Stay here. Think about what will happen to him if you don't come back. Stay here."

"fine." She sighed falling back into a chair, "But you have a month to find out what he's up to and get him out. That's all the time I'm giving you. If you can't get him someplace safe or at least be able to convince him to give up whatever he's doing I will come after him no matter what you or Cooper say. Agreed."

* * *

Her kiss only excited the teen and he kissed her back, their lips meeting this time.

Pain engulfed her as she screamed to no one clutching her chest. She fell on her side, her body curling into a ball as she wished it would go away. Under her hand she could not feel the thunderous beat of her pulse, nor could she hear it pounding in her ears anymore. It was as if it was never even there. Then darkness began to close in and, just like she did when Ben began to control her life, to take over her body and drag her into darkness, she did nothing to fight it.

* * *

The Treasure of the Consentia

Chapter 2

Just as the blue and black monkey with extra limbs came to a halt and became human with a thought his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He saw the number and on the dirt beside a tree.

He had been able to track Kevin this far. He had gone into a forest following some sort of trail Ben had been unable to recognize just yet. Without the car his progress was incredibly slow, the blue and black aracnochimp capable of going more than three times his speed. But this was where he was headed and so Ben followed. The stubborn older teen hadn't shown any sign that he had noticed Ben following him just yet, and Ben continued to struggle to remain hidden. Gwen's persistent calls had caused him to turn around and run away from Kevin for half a mile through the woods before he even dared to open the phone.

"Now's not the best time." He told her once he answered.

"It's been two weeks and you haven't called me." His cousin told him. "Is Kevin alright."

"I haven't been able to make calls. Even now he still might be able to hear me." He sighed, "But he's alight. He's done nothing but walking. It surprises me how long he can go without stopping, or food for that matter."

"Do you know anything about what he's doing?"

"Not really. He stopped in a few places I couldn't follow him in, but that's it." He made a mental calendar in his head and remembered a date he had been waiting for, wishing life could have gone back to normal before then. "Did you go to Julie's game?"

"Game?"

"She had a tennis match three days ago. I told you to go to tell her I couldn't come."

"Oh, I guess I forgot."

"How could you forget?"

"I don't see Julie that often since she goes to your school, not mine. Beside's Cooper's been keeping my hands full trying to distract me from Kevin."

"I promised her I'd be there or you'd tell her what happened."

"We'll maybe you should have told her yourself."

"I told you, I can't."

"You're on the phone with me now. Call her when I hang up. If Kevin doesn't notice you now he never will."

"That's not the problem." He didn't tell her what it was though. For two weeks he hadn't seen her beautiful, exotic face, touched her, smooth, soft hands, breathed her flowery and intoxicating scent, or heard her melodious and captivating voice. He was afraid that hearing it would summon him to her side and he would be powerless to stop himself. "Look, go find her."

"I told you, I haven't seen her."

"We'll go look for her. I don't care what you have to do. Our agreement was I take care of Kevin, you take care of Julie. Being our friend automatically puts her in danger for something, even if we don't know it. Either find her and call me back or I'm coming home."

"If you come home I'll go find Kevin myself and stop the Consentia on my own."

"You don't even know what it is."

"Neither do you. I'll find out somehow."

"Just go find Julie. Go to Mr. Smoothie, her parents' house, her school, the park, anywhere you can think of that she'll be." He hung up not wanting to fight with his cousin anymore. He was angry with her for not taking care of what she said she would while he was running around in the wilderness eating bugs as spidermonkey and rocks as chromostone. It was less than entertaining. But then, he was also angry with himself for not actually facing Julie himself and just telling her that he would be gone. But, just like with calling her, he was afraid that if he had to face her and say that he was leaving for a month he would change his mind when he saw her smile. If he had managed to tell her somehow it would have torn him apart seeing her possibly break in front of him. He hated being separated, for missions, classes, even to go to their own houses. Part of him still wished the Omnitrix would let him become greymatter again so he could stay in her room at night and ensure she was safe. The world was just too dangerous for her. And now, going two weeks without knowing what was happening to her, was more than he liked to experience.

He held the phone tight, wondering if it would break even if he was in human form. He wanted to break it, to take all his frustration out on it. He wanted to see Julie, needed to see her. He had become addicted to her. He could call her himself, but again, he was afraid he would abandon his mission. He could call her parents, but he didn't know how she acted to his disappearance. They might think he had abandoned her himself. They could hate him more than he did.

A breeze drifted past him and he forced himself to transform and continue the hunt for Kevin. But this time he held his phone between his fanged teeth. He wanted to know exactly when Gwen called back. Less than ten minutes later it vibrated noisily and Ben transformed to human once more. The moment his fingers could grasp that buttons, still not entirely human, he had answered. "Is she alright."

"Actually," Gwen's voice was unhappy and just by hearing that one word fear stabbed his heart. "I have less than good news."

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't know."

"I told you to find her."

"And I'm looking for her. The problem is that no one else has seen her."

"What do you mean?"

"I called her parents, teachers, friends, teammates, everyone I could think of and no one knows where she is. The most common response is that she went crazy during the match and ran away."

"Are you _serious_?" He asked already preparing to transform into Jetray. If what she was saying was true he would go after her. Already he seemed to have forgotten about Kevin. "See, this is why I told you to be there. Tell me exactly what happened."

"From what I was told she played for a while then just dropped the racket and walked off the court. She wasn't listening to anyone until her mom chased her down and convinced her to come home. When they got to the car she just slammed the door and took off running into a busy street. No one's seen her since then."

"So something was controlling her, making her do all that."

"Aliens can have so many different powers, but controlling another's will isn't one of them." She told him, "Whatever happened to Julie happened because she wanted it too. What happened afterward I don't know."

"If you had been taking care of her this wouldn't happen."

"I have to go."

"You're not hanging up. Tell me something else."

"I don't know anything else. Look, my mom says I have a visitor. I have to hang up."

"Julie could be dyeing and you-" She had already hung up on him. With a grumble her cycled through his aliens and chose Jetray. Wishing he still had XLR8 he took to the sky heading back home. He had to make sure Julie was alive. Kevin could take care of himself for a few days.

As he flew images continued to appear in his head so realistic he would growl to no one. He could see the Consentia, even if he had no real idea what it was. It could have been some secret society of thieves that Kevin was a part of, or the initiation ritural or some sort of gang he was with as well. Whatever image his mind made of it he always came up with someone and his perfect Julie.

He saw people just like Kevin, only bigger, stronger, and faster. They came through city streets, fields, forests, anywhere, and everywhere searching for Julie. Their bodies, like Kevin's, absorbed what they touched whether it be concrete, steel, or wood, and continued on.

Julie would be alone, practicing, reading, doing homework, anything, but in every scenario Ben's mind made she was alone. Part of him forgot that she was running away from her game, it only remembered her as she was, perfect, pure, and innocent.

She looked up to see the aliens that hunted her, but almost too late. She would see Kevin and almost smile at him, but even she knew something was wrong. And then, too late, she tried to flee. They chased after her, growling and snarling like predators even if Ben knew in his head that they probably didn't sound like animals. But precious Julie stood no chance against them and they reached her before she could get far.

She screamed as their claws tore into her smooth flesh, ripping it as they did. Deep red liquid flowed from her injuries staining her skin as well the soil and stone around her. She would scream as loud as she could, begging for someone to hear her. The cry, a sound that Ben had not actually heard before, forced him to fly faster. He had to reach her.

Then she fell. Her body was still except for the heavy breaths that heaved her chest. She was still alive, but everyone in the group looked to Kevin. Even Julie, weak as she was, managed to lift her head as he took a few steps towards her. She said something, begging him not to do as he was doing. But Kevin, though he hesitated, turned his head away from her unable to look at her himself. Then, he coated his tightly clenched fist with stone and brought it down hard against her skull, the impact shattering it instantly.

The vision that repeated in Ben's mind was only just that: a vision. The intelligence in his brain told him that he had been following Kevin for two weeks now and there was no way he could have hurt her. But the rest of him would not listen to reason. No he only listened to fear. If it was not Kevin and the Consentia that hunted her then it was someone else, some group of aliens that Ben had neglected to fully take care of. Maybe even the Forever Knights, still sore over losing Ship to her.

But no matter what he told himself it always came back to Julie and the danger he had always feared for her. He would never leave her again, not for the sake of the world and not for himself.

* * *

She hung up and looked at the phone. Ben was right to be upset, something could be genuinely wrong with Julie. She had run off days ago, even reported missing by her parents, but no one had found her, not even a body. She thought about going over to her parents house and using some of her things to track her. But then again, Julie's parents were one of the many people who thought Ben, his family, and friends were just normal people and Ben would like to keep it that way. A second thought told her that if Julie's relationship with Ben is what caused her disappearance they would find out what Ben really was anyway.

She tossed the phone on her bed and stretched her arms above her head as she walked down the stairs ready to meet her guest. For the past few months her mom and dad were bringing in representatives from colleges to see her, wanting her name to be in their minds in the future years to come. But the person sitting on her couch wasn't a college representative. In fact, he wasn't much older than her.

"Michal?" She said when she saw the back of his helmet. He had run away after the battle with the Highbreed in an attempt to escape his sentence in the null void and she hadn't heard from him since. In truth, she had hoped to keep it that way. "Strange how you just walk up to the people who are going to send you back to the null void."

"Gwen," He stood and turned to face her, extending his arms towards her when she reached the bottom step as if expecting an embrace. She didn't move any closer towards him. "I never thought to escape my sentence."

"Then where did you go after the battle?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Where?"

"Anodine." He answered and she instantly recognized the name of her grandmother's home planet. Fear overcame her as she realized the amount of energy and power he would have been able to absorb from them. He had once tried to drain her of her power saying it would make him all powerful, even if she had only a quarter of anodite blood in her.

"How much power did you absorb?" Spheres of energy formed at her hands

"None, actually."

"I don't believe you."

"I said you wouldn't." His hands dropped and rested calmly behind his back. "I wasn't stealing. I went to study. I hoped, in time, I would earn my freedom by helping those who I hurt the most. With the highbreed war on my name my time in the null void was cut almost in half. I thought that by service I could shorten it a second time."

"And what, exactly, do you think you can do with anodite knowledge?"

"I thought, maybe, you would like someone to teach you." She let her energy fade away and her arms drop. "Your grandmother Verdona would only teach you if you returned home with her, but I am giving you the chance to learn and stay here with your friends and family. Will you allow me to help?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask Kevin."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Work. He does have things to do." She didn't feel comfortable telling him Kevin had left just yet. She still couldn't trust him.

"Of course, why didn't I assume that myself? I suppose it would be only because I can't imagine wanting to leave you for any reason, whether it be work or conscience." He stopped his advance towards her only a few feet away. "Which reminds me of something I managed to get while I was there."

He took from a pocket a necklace beyond what she had ever seen. The stone, the size of a golf ball and as purple-pink as her mana, was expertly cut into a hexagon and dangled from a chain made of gold, silver, and diamonds.

"How could you afford something like this."

"On Anodine the precious stones of earth are far more common. This is one of thousands, maybe millions, but still I thought it was beautiful. I thought you might like it. I could imagine no one but you wearing it. Would you accept such a gift?"

"How could I not?" She took the necklace by the chain and caressed the stone with her fingertips. It didn't feel cold to the touch like other stones did but almost warm. The perfectly polished surface was like glass under her fingertips rather than stone. No human could have been able to craft such perfection and, briefly, she wondered how they had managed to create such perfection.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that." She heard Morningstar's from behind her suddenly and she turned to see him there instead of in front of her. His body was only inches away from her and the cold metal of his gloves rested on her shoulders. It caused a shudder to pass over her, but for only an instant. Boys had been that close to her before, mainly for only one reason, and normally would either pull away or hit them, but this time she didn't move. His hands reached around her and took the chain from her hands and fastened it around her neck careful not to get strands of her hair tangled in it. He ran his fingers along the length of the chain and this time she did pull away telling him to stop.

"I have things I need to do right now." She told him, "A friend has gone missing and no one knows where she is."

"The little Asian girl, Julie was it?"

"How would you know?"

"I could hear you on the phone with Ben when I came. My senses are sharper than most give me credit for. That, and I was nearby when she ran away."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Her mind caved in." He told her, "I don't know what happened in her head, or why, but some deep sadness or grief just took over her body and lead her to become something that is not herself. I didn't follow after her though, didn't think I'd need to at the time."

"But you can tell me where she went."

"In the general direction, yes. But past a few blocks I couldn't see her. She is incredibly fast when her mind gives up and grief dictates her body. But then, most humans are like that."

"Then you'll help me find her."

"For you, I could have no greater pleasure."

* * *

"I don't have all day." He told the trader. The man looked human enough, but he knew that behind the mask lay what was the closest thing to a centaur the universe would ever see, only it would be something much more valuable and feared. The beast was called a Centor, the original centaurs if only the Greeks could understand. It's hooves were made of gold and their bones were formed of diamonds. Their pelts ranged in color from black to blue and green, every one glittering like a star. But the body was much wider than an average horse, the legs like powerful trees capable of reaching train speeds without hardly trying. As for the almost human half, they were closer to an arachnochimp. Their fur continued here coating their entire body unlike what the Greeks thought. From his shoulders and sides grew four sets of arms, the bottom two strong and the top two lean. In his head rested two pupil-less eyes, one blue and the other black. The blue one could filter light during the day and the black was created to see in the darkest of nights.

"You'll have as long as you'll wait." He snorted.

"I have to get moving as soon as possible."

"Then you'll possibly have to wait as long as it takes." Kevin hated waiting, espessialy with short-tempered creatures like these. He didn't mind a good fight every now and then, but against one of these things he didn't stand a chance. It was like some kid on a bike playing chicken with a tank. It just wouldn't work out for him. Don't confuse that he had been smart enough that he had never tried to pick a fight with one of these though.

"I have a meeting with Narzia and Kenkin." He said the names he thought he would never say again in his lifetime. When they passed through his throat he fought back the urge to choke on them. "You wouldn't want them to be upset would you?"

"No," the alien shook his head with a new fear in his eyes, "no we wouldn't want that. What's your name human?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin?" He repeated, "Hmm, there might be a way I can arrange a faster transport, for Lord Kenkin's sake of course."

"You'd better. I'd hate to be on your planet if he finds out I couldn't meet with him because of you."

"No, our treaties with Kenkin's empire state clearly that because of our line of business they can do no harm to us."

"Kenkin's not one to keep his end of the deal. Now, when do I leave."

"After I know what business you have with the great Kenkin."

"that's personal."

"nothing with Kenkin is personal."

"For me it is."

"You'll just have to wait then."

With a grumble he leaned his hand against the wall. As the concrete became a part of his flesh he threw a powerful fist into the alien's jaw sending the dna mask flying off his head. In that instant his true form was reveiled and he rose on his back legs trumpeting.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Stubborn Nack'tra."

"What of it?" His muscles as he prepared for the impossible fight. The alien charged, his powerful legs sending him as fast as a bullet. But Kevin stood solid as a boulder and heaved into the chest of the raging monster. The diamond skeleton proved its strength and did not give way from the pressure, but pushed him back instead. But Kevin, trained for any fight, would not let himself stumble or fall. He took a new stance without breaking his own and forced against the mighty beast. His own body became strong with adrenalin coursing through his veins and the will to win echoing in his mind. He couldn't afford to fail.

Then he moved.

He spun, ducking low and kicking out with one leg. The beast didn't crash to the ground like a human would, but it was enough to slow him down enough for Kevin to leap onto his wide back. His legs held tight to the gleaming blue pelt and his hands buried themselves in the thin fur of his mane and back. No matter how he bucked and kicked Kevin would not be shaken off. Finally the great size of the alien worked against him and he tired. Only then did Kevin dismount whipping off the fur on his pants and shirt with a grumble.

"Give up?" Kevin growled, a challenge in his words. He didn't actually win the fight yet, he was offering this creature a chance to live. With him as weak and tired as he was it was Kevin's right by law that he could kill him if he so choose. But then, if he did Gwen wouldn't be too proud of him when he came back.

"Yes." He said panting. He still stood, none of his kind would dare lay down before someone of another species . They saw it as an embarrassment and shame. "Your transport will come to pick you up immediately Kenkin."

"The name's Kevin." He told him. His fist tightened at the sound, an action that he didn't notice.

He looked at the fist, then back at his face with a confused and quizzical look. "Yes, Kevin," His tongue stumbled on the unfamiliar word. "We'll have your transport."

* * *

She knew her eyes were open, how she didn't know, but the world didn't seem any brighter. Underneath her the floor was cold, metal by the feel of it. but it was a small platform, like a table or a desk. Where was she?

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness. She was sure this was not where she was when she fell unconscious. Then she remembered why she had run away to begin with. Ben. Instantly her confusion sank and she let herself fall back on her cold, steel bed and lay there in silence.

"Maybe I'll just die here," She thought out loud knowing no one would hear her. "Then Ben wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore."

"So Ben is the one who did this to you?" She jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, but she couldn't place the name.

"Who are you?" She asked the voice with fear in her own. "Where am I?"

"An old abandoned wax museum." He told her, his voice surprisingly calm. "Lie back down, you're incredibly weak and I imagine you're in a lot of pain." As if his words sparked the thought ache speared through her legs and chest. Still she was exhausted from her long distance run that had to be more than at least a few dozen miles. She had run clear of the city, that she remembered.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here." Her rescuer informed, "I found you by a big pit outside the city. You were lucky I saw you. Long story short, you had a heart attack."

"I remember my chest hurting so much. But how did you know?"

"I didn't. I go down there every once in a while to throw rocks and shit in there. I should ask you why you were there."

"I . . . I was just running." She shook her head and pressed her hand to her forehead as if it would make the slowly forming headache would go away. "but if I had a heart attack how did you save me?"

"I've had my ways with first aid. I learned it a long time ago after I had my own trouble with a few broken ribs."

"I guess I owe you my life then." She smiled though she knew he couldn't see her. "thank you."

"No need. I imagine you would have done the same for me if you knew how." She heard I small laugh escape him. "But, on more important matters, your life is still in danger if you can't find the cause of this cardiac arrest and put an end to it. You said something about Ben. Was it Tennyson?"

"I think he's been cheating on me." When the words left her mouth the image that had sent her running from the field returned and tears formed in her eyes. "I don't have any hard proof, but he told me he would come to my games or send me a message or get his cousin to tell me. He didn't do any of it and he hasn't said a word to me in two weeks." She didn't mention a small shred of evidence she had just remembered from the very night he had disappeared.

_The girl's locker room was like some forbidden realm for boys, one they liked to wonder about when they were younger. Usually after practice only the tennis team would be there. Julie may find someone willing to talk to her, but tonight she was alone But this time, during one of those rare sayd, after practice the cheerleading squad had finished about the same time as the tennis team. Julie had already changed and was packing her equipment into her bag. For a few weeks she had been debating over buying herself a new racket, the one she had she had been using for too long. It wasn't damaged or anything, but she thought it would still be good to upgrade her equipment every once and a while. Just as the last of her equipment was put away and she locked her locker the cheerleaders came in laughing and talking and just being loud. She heard many different conversations about boys and clothes and one about what a small group of them would do over the weekend. She had never stood a chance fitting in with them, they were to different. It was just as she was shouldering her bag did one of them talk to her._

"_You're Julie, aren't you?" She heard the voice from behind and turned to face her. She had had her share of freshmen reporters looking to interview the best of the tennis team for the school paper and had become used to it by now. But she did not see an underclassman with pencil and notebook, but the head of the cheerleading team herself. Her hair, naturally straight and blond, had been curled so it bounced off her perfect shoulders whenever she moved. She was still in uniform and the short skirt revealed so much of her perfectly toned legs just as her midriff shirt displayed the smoothness of her stomach. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, a trick Julie had never actually mastered with her own muddy, dark brown eyes. _

"_Yeah," She answered not wanting to be rude to the girl who had never done so much as looked at her before. Mentally she prepared herself for some form of ridicule, even if she had done nothing wrong to this girl. "Did you need something?"_

"_Not really. But see, I heard that you were dating Ben Tennyson and I just had to see if it was true or not."_

"_Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure how you found out, but we were kind of not trying to go public with our dating just yet. No one's supposed to know."_

"_Well you two just make it too obvious to the untrained eye that you've been together."_

"_Ok, so fine, we're together, but please don't tell anyone."_

"_Oh I won't, that's perfectly alright with me." The cheerleader's smile faded, "It's just that Ben's pretty cute and he _is_ the star of the soccer team."_

"_He's only the goalie."_

"_Still the most essential part of the team with a pathetic defense like ours. But look, I'm making this clear right now. Whatever this thing it is you have with Ben end it now. Because one way or another Ben will be mine."_

"_Ben is _my_ boyfriend."_

"_Not for long. Do you really think that if he could chose between an outcast who tries to use tennis to be accepted in the world that doesn't want her, or the most popular girl in school who happens to be on the cheerleading squad and lead it he would chose you."_

"_Ben isn't like that."_

"_All girls are the same sweetie. I'm just telling you now just so you know. He's going to start spending some time with me now." And then the girl just left flipping the blond hair Julie wished she had behind her shoulder._

"_Ben isn't like that," she muttered a little quieter to herself, telling herself it was true. But even she had noticed Ben hadn't been himself since the Highbreed battle. Maybe he could choose someone else over her. She shook her head and left the locker telling herself it wasn't true all the way until she saw her parents waiting for her. _

_She had a game later that day. Ben would be there. He would come just to watch her play. Before the game he would hold her in his arms and tell her she would win. When she was on the field it would be his cheering voice that she heard above all others, his voice that inspired her. And afterward, when she won, he would hold her again and tell her she had done wonderfully. Maybe, just maybe, tonight would be the first time he kissed her. Maybe she would be brave enough to kiss him. Maybe she could do it and when she did he would hold her tighter and all her fears of him leaving her would disappear. He would prove to her that she was still his girl just by being there._

_But that night, as she searched the stands, he wasn't there._

_Later that evening she found him near her home trying to kill Ship. He said he had been trying to surprise her, but could it really have taken long enough for him to miss the whole match? Or was he with the cheerleader._

_She listened to him promise to come. She listened and told herself that her fears were not being answered, that he did still love her. She didn't want to believe that he was with her, she couldn't force herself to. There had to be something she wasn't seeing, wasn't understanding, some intergalactic interference she didn't know about. But all he said was Ship._

_Ship was a handful, even she could agree he could be a monster when he wanted to, but it didn't take several hours to bathe him. Ben had been able to become a part of his species before, he had told her that. She just couldn't believe he didn't know they didn't like getting wet. No, there had to be some other reason aside from his own stupidity._

_But the only reason she could come up with was the cheerleader._

"So if he's cheating on you, assuming that he is, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I mean, there's not too much I can do." She sighed and forced herself to roll on her side away from her rescuer. Even in the darkness she didn't want him to see that she was starting to cry again. "If he doesn't want me that's just fine." She forced herself to sound confident and calm, "It's not necessarily my choice anyway."

"so he broke your heart."

"I didn't love him that much." She denied still trying to make herself seem to be recovering, at the least.

"Yes you did. I watch TV, there's not much you can fool me with." He told her. At least his voice sounded sure. "I saw once there was a girl who had continous heart attacks for no reason. No history, no family problems, nothing. But she was still diening. Turns out she had been married and her husband died not too long ago. It's called broken heart syndrome. But luckily for you there is a cure."

"What?"

"Let him go." He told her easily. "Forget Tennyson. He hurt you and for that he doesn't deserve you. Leave him like he left you."

"But what if he's not actually cheating?" She asked, "I could just be making a terrible mistake."

"Listen to me and listen well. You're how old, sixteen?"

"Almost seventeen now."

"Right. Point made, you're young. More often than not people don't end up married to their little high school sweethearts. You might think that since you're so much in love with him now that you'll stay with him forever, but this proves just how fragile your relationship really is. Leave him now, forget him, toss him aside and get yourself a new boyfriend, one who actually cares and will treat you like a real woman and not some common trophy slut he can replace. Do it and this little problem of yours will go away."

"But I don't want to leave Ben, no matter what the reason."

"You want to die for nothing."

"No, I just-"

"Let him go, Julie." She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Please. If anything, I don't want to see you die." His hand began to move in smooth circular motions. A gentle nudge had her lying on her stomach as both his hands danced over the cloth of her hoodie, chasing away a fraction of the ache on her limbs. Her teary eyes closed in satisfaction as a feeling of peace passed over her. "Tell me you'll turn him down the next time you see him."

"I can't." She told him. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, her mind willing her to sleep, not talk. "I still want him, no one else."

"Please, Julie." His voice dropped to a whisper and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck. "At least try to forget him. At least try."

"I don't want to. What would I do without him?"

"Might I suggest myself as an alternative?" He said, the sentence being more of a question than a suggestion.

"You? I don't even know who you are."

"But I know you. Strange as it may seem I have watched you for quite some time. I know I can be the man you want and deserve if only you would allow me."

"I'll think about it, but I doubt I will. I need to actually see Ben again before I can make any decision."

"Then I will wait for you to decide. But for now, rest. Your body desperately needs to recover."

She sighed and closed her eyes. His hands continued to work into her shoulders and slowly descended down her back. His movements were perfect, as if he had been trained to comfort. Relaxation passed over her body as he worked and a calm and peaceful sleep overcame her. Only one thought echoed in her mind just before darkness took her.

_What would Ben do if she broke up with him?_

* * *

He watched as the Centor transport landed. No one left the ship, but one very important passenger climbed inside. Poor Kevin, off to his Consentia with no one to stop him. From where he watched he wondered without the least bit of ability to care what his precious Gwendolyn would say when she found out what he had to do now. Without what Arget had managed to steal there was no other way for him to stop what he had to do. But he would fight it until his end. Kevin was determined that way, to a fault.

He wished he could have followed him there. The Nack'tarian Empire was one he had wanted to see for a long time. He had heard legends of a blood thirsty tyrant leader that even Satin would turn away. He had heard the tales of the great army he had raised in his attempt to once rule the galaxy, but his progress was slowed by the persistence of those from other planets. Countless battles on countless planets in countless wars passed. It was only by the genetic miracle that his people could reproduce fast enough to be able to support itself. Only the tyrant emperor had a single son that bore his name: Kenkin IV.

But Kenkin IV was a rebellious little brat and questioned his father far to much for his own good. It was said in rumors that the great emperor would one day destroy his own son for such rebellion, but no one really believed he would. As evil as he is it still is his own son.

Now Kevin, as heard-hearted as Kenkin himself would either walk to his own Consentia, or to his death. Either way the enemy that watched from afar would be satisfied. But for now he had his own plans to set in motion and people to pay. Arget would be expecting him soon as well as that foolish human.

He turned himself around and with his power raised himself above the world. Nowhere could he see the Omnitrix wielder. The boy had obviously abandoned his pursuit of Kevin and was no longer of concern to him. If he had not seen where Kevin had left to there was no way he could warn the others.

Kevin would be on his own in a battle he had no chance of winning.

He started his walk among the clouds. Unlike the normal humans the thin air did not bother him. His powerful heart and oxygen rich blood saw to that. He continued to walk, his pace even and calm as if there was not a care in the world to him. His plot was unfolding perfectly. Or so he hoped. There was still one final piece to the puzzle he had to ensure was in place. He opened his phone, his thick finger struggling to press only the one button he wanted. When, at last, he managed to make the call the small smile of what was his future victory faded.

"Is everything working as planned?"He asked his assistant in his devious plot.

"Sort of." The fimilar voice told him, "the girl is less than willing. I did what you said though. When do I get paid?"

"The next time we meet, I swear it." He sighed. Was money the only thing the human cared about? "Keep as you are. Ensure she is protected and happy."

"She refuses to be happy."

"Find a way. Comfort her, caress her, hold her, kiss her if you must, and do everything in your power to protect her from any harm. Fight a battle for her, that will win her heart."

"Like a knight then. You think I'm some kind of hero?"

"For her, you will be." He hung up and stared at the phone, the boy's last words echoing in his head. "Like a knight eh?" a chuckle of cruelty escaped him. "Knight. Yes," he struggled to press a series of numbers, one he knew would work. "A knight would be the perfect one."

"What do you want?" The deep voice of the warrior said on the other end.

"Conner, I have a job for you."

"Unless it relates to the dragons and their planet I am uninterested."

"Oh but, in a way, it dose."

"I'm listening."

"You remember the Mecomorph, Ship was what it called itself."

"I was not assigned to guard the beast, but yes, I do remember."

"It's master is a female by the name of Julie Yamamoto. Currently she is taking shelter with a friend in an abandoned wax museum. Find her there."

"What dose this have to do with the dragon."

"She is the supposed lover of Ben Tennyson, the one who freed the dragon you swore to kill."

"I know of Tennyson." He growled with fire in his voice. "And he is her lover?"

"Undoubtedly."

"And what is it you want from me?"

"I want you to kill her."

* * *

(A/N) Second chapter done. So now we know a little about where Kevin's run off to and Julie's going to die. Again. If you haven't figured out yet I like cliffhangers and I use them as much as possible.

Turns out that the cheerleader's going to be a bigger part of the story and she needs a name. So I've decided to have a little contest to decide. Whoever gives me the best review gets to decide the name of the cheerleader.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

(A/N) A third chapter YAY! I'm really enjoying this probably more than you are.

Copyright (just in case): I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of its characters or species. They belong to whoever actually made them even if I'm not sure who exactly that is. All I own are characters that I may or may not make up. In this chapter I did make up the head cheerleader, but she dosen't exactly have a name yet.

Previously on The Treasure of Consentia:

If it was not Kevin and the Consentia that hunted her then it was someone else, some group of aliens that Ben had neglected to fully take care of. Maybe even the Forever Knights, still sore over losing Ship to her.

But no matter what he told himself it always came back to Julie and the danger he had always feared for her. He would never leave her again, not for the sake of the world and not for himself.

* * *

the person sitting on her couch wasn't a college representative. In fact, he wasn't much older than her.

"Michal?"

He took from a pocket a necklace beyond what she had ever seen. The stone, the size of a golf ball and as purple-pink as her mana, was expertly cut into a hexagon and dangled from a chain made of gold, silver, and diamonds.

"Would you accept such a gift?"

"How could I not?"

* * *

"Your transport will come to pick you up immediately Kenkin."

"The name's Kevin." He told him. His fist tightened at the sound, an action that he didn't notice.

He looked at the fist, then back at his face with a confused and quizzical look. "Yes, Kevin," His tongue stumbled on the unfamiliar word. "We'll have your transport."

* * *

_the only reason she could come up with was the cheerleader._

"So if he's cheating on you, assuming that he is, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I mean, there's not too much I can do."

"Let him go." He told her easily. "Forget Tennyson. He hurt you and for that he doesn't deserve you. Leave him like he left you."

"But what if he's not actually cheating?" She asked, "I could just be making a terrible mistake."

"Let him go, Julie." She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Please. If anything, I don't want to see you die."

"I don't want to. What would I do without him?"

"Might I suggest myself as an alternative?"

"I'll think about it, but I doubt I will."

_What would Ben do if she broke up with him?_

* * *

"It's master is a female by the name of Julie Yamamoto. Currently she is taking shelter with a friend in an abandoned wax museum. Find her there."

"What dose this have to do with the dragon."

"She is the supposed lover of Ben Tennyson, the one who freed the dragon you swore to kill."

"I know of Tennyson." He growled with fire in his voice. "And he is her lover?"

"Undoubtedly."

"And what is it you want from me?"

"I want you to kill her."

* * *

The Treasure of Consentia.

Chapter 3:

He was there again. She had gotten used to him being there, though it had only taken her a day. Morningstar was always with her some way or another. At first he came only to teach her, but even after her training was over he still stayed with her. Now he said it was to protect her, though from what he never said.

"Close your eyes this time," He told her and she obeyed. "You no longer see with your earthly body. No, you must see with mana."

The world, dark as the back of her eyelids at first, began to take form. She could feel the life force of all the things around her, whether it be soil or stone. The energy from her house was faint, but the energy of the trees used to create it still remained only it was extremely dim. The illustration she saw was hazy at first, blurred to a point where she couldn't recognize her own familiar backyard. But when she focused it became clearer. The universe had taken on a purple-pink shade to everything, the same as her powers. But the shade did vary among everything. The sky was darker than the leaves of the trees and the live beasts almost seemed to glow with energy. Michal was just as his name implied, a being glowing bright as the first star of dawn in the world of mana. He may not have the energy he once possessed, but he was still far more powerful than the average human.

"Is everything this color?" She asked.

"According to your grandmother it depends on your own anodite form. Your power is the shade you see."

"So a green anodite would have a green world of energy."

"Exactly. Now, there is more to this trick than just being able to see when you are blinded or trapped in darkness. You can also take yourself out of your own body, though it is much more complex and, as she said, it can be dangerous. Focus your mind on a creature, any creature, around you." She chose a small rabbit that had been watching her for a short while. "Now focus on its mind, not just its energy."

"How can I do that."

"The mind and the body give off separate waves of energy. Anodites can detect the energy of both and harness it. Now, find the mind's energy." Her closed eyes squeezed tight with the strain of the effort on her mind. She didn't know she could feel a person's thoughts, nor did she know how to notice the difference. Her mind studied the smaller creature and every aspect of it. After several minutes her mind began to weaken and she feared she would faint. But then, just as she was about to give up, she noticed something different, an emotion. A small trickle of fear was pouring from the rabbit. It couldn't understand what the larger creatures were doing in its home. Were they enemies, would they hunt it?

Gwen jumped at the fear and grasped it tightly with her mind. Her hands tightened as if the physical action would help her mental ability to take hold of the emotion.

An instant later she was no longer herself watching the rabbit, but the rabbit watching her. Fear pulsed through her veins and she wanted to flee. Her heartbeat raced and breath came faster than she thought humanly possible. But she was no longer in her human body.

The second giant, the one with skin coated with cold stone, took a step towards her. "So this is where your mind went to." When he spoke his voice was incredibly loud. When he walked his steps shook the soil under her. The cracking of grass under his shoes sounded as though he was crushing trees. "Good."

Then the fear took over. She fled. There was nothing her mind could do to stop herself, she just started running. She wanted to be away from him, away from the danger that was the upright monster.

"How do I stop?" She asked. The rabbit's ears picked up the sound as she fled. Even if her mind was still in the tiny mammal her physical body and vocal chords were still standing in the grass close to the porch. It was the mindless body that spoke.

"Stop concentrating." Morningstar ordered and she released her power and opened her eyes. Instantly the world became normal and she was standing in front of Morningstar once more. But the moment she did a wave of pain and weakness washed over her. Her legs buckled under her and gave way leaving her to fall into Michal's outstretched arms. At least she was still conscious.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"As I told you, sending your mind out of your body can be dangerous. It is extremely draining on your own energy and it leaves your body unprotected. If you use this you could be attacked and killed, but you would never know until after the pain kills you."

"So why would I use this?"

"I'm more than sure you can find usefulness for it yourself. But don't use it to much or you'll exaust your mind and without it your body is useless. Above all, only use it when someone is there to protect you."

"I will." She pushed herself to stand and stretched. She was still weak and her limbs were unwilling to obey the commands of her weakened mind. But she had forced herself to walk along the side of the house and onto the street wondering what he would teach her tomorrow.

After a few blocks her pace began to pick up and she started wishing for Julie's scooter. It would be more hazardous for her to use now, with her slowed reaction time and foggy mind, but it was much easier than walking.

Julie.

She was still responsible for finding her even if Ben was probably coming back home. He would have abandoned his search for Kevin for her no doubt, she never even questioned it. So many times she wanted to leave herself and go after him, she could still track him with her power, but she always decided against it. She knew he wanted her to stay where she was safe and, as much as she hated to do it, she would. After all, Julie needed much more protection than Kevin did being that she was a normal human, unprotected by anything.

"Michal," She said to the sky knowing he was nearby even if she wasn't trying to sense him. "I want to use this trick to find Julie."

"What do you mean?"

"If I can move my mind out of my body to another living thing then maybe I can jump from them to someone else. I can do that until I can find someone who knows anything about her."

"It sounds risky." He told her, "I don't think your mind can handle it just yet."

"I can handle a few hours unconscious." She told him.

"You won't have to. If your mind becomes too weary and it decides it can't handle anymore it will drain strength from your body, even if the two aren't connected and you don't know it. Take too long and you will completely drain your body of strength and power to the point where it is unusable. You will lose the use of your human form without even knowing until it's too late."

"Then when will I be strong enough?"

"I don't know. I can never know, no one does. Maybe if you were to ask your grandmother there'd be a chance, but not now."

"We have to find her somehow. No one's making any leads, no one's coming any closer. Ben's going to be here soon and until she's found then he'll be useless in everything."

"I'm still thinking of a way. But for now you need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"You might think that but you're not."

"You can't prove anything."

"I can, in theory and reality. First, I know that you have let your mind fade away."

"My mind is still there,"

"But you're not letting it think. Just like with the energy your mind and body are two separate things that work together and separately at the same time. While normally your mind is level and calm your fear has let your body allow to take control for the most part.

"Take Julie, for example. She's a smart girl, calm and good natured. But something happened in her mind that disturbed her. Her mind could not handle whatever it was given and quit. Without the mind her body acted on its own and her body was irrational. That was why she ran, but without her own common sense to tell her to stop she continued until her body broke as well. With both the elements of a living creature, the body and mind, broken it was likely she fell unconscious. What happened afterward cannot be determined."

"So you know what happened to her then."

"I can only guess." He sighed, "But I don't want the same to happen to you. You have let your fear of Kevin weaken your mind and you have been living off your body since he left. Keep as you are and your mind will break just like hers."

"I won't break."

"If Julie knew it was possible she would have said the same. Now," He stepped closer to her and gripped her wrist, "You need to get somewhere you can rest. But not home this time, no, I have a place for you."

"Wait, what?" She pulled away from him quickly and he did not fight to keep his grip. "Why can't I go home? My parents are already worried about me doing Plumber work as is with Julie missing."

"You can go home if you really want." He told her, "but your grandmother told me that it is best for you if you stay as close to mana as possible. I've prepared a place for you where'd you'd be safe, I can promise you that. Even if anything tried to hurt you I'd be there protecting you."

"I want to stay home. Just because I'm still on earth doesn't mean I'm not being taken away from my family. This is the same reason why I didn't leave. If it's that big of a deal then I'll get my dad to set up a tent in my backyard like I did when I was seven."

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "do as you please. But I will be nearby to ensure you do as you should. Sadly, my lovely Gwen, you are still unstable. Please take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

* * *

He flew.

Faster and faster his mind screamed until the ground had become a blur beneath him. He had to keep going. Every moment that passed the images of her being killed repeated in his mind. Where was she? Was the Consentia coming for her? Had the Forever Knights, angered by her and Ship, had captured her? Was she lying in one of their many hidden dungeons subject to whatever method of mideval torture they chose.

_Faster_!

He had to reach her, she needed him. Julie, hold on. I'm coming for you. I can't be far now.

A howl of grief penetrated the aerophibian's ears and by reflex alone his body slowed and turned towards the sound, shocked by what he saw.

Vulpinmancers ran in a pack. The normally solitary creatures ran together as one, a flame red streak against the green and brown of the forest. The mass of them was a continuous stream of growls and roars to keep the sonar they used to see updated. In the very back of the pack a young one, still unaccustomed to his sight, had crashed into a tree. The injury had left him unmoving and only its mother stayed behind to face the enemy that ran after him.

What came for them was a pack of lobouns, all running on all fours. The pack numbered to about a dozen and they howled as they saw their wounded enemy. The mother vulpinmancer growled and snarled her threats, but the pack was much larger than her, she would lose.

_Ignore it_ his mind tried to tell him_ Julie needs you even more than a stray Wildmutt._ But he wouldn' t listen to himself. It wanted to go back. No sacrifices. That was the code he lived by for a long time now. He couldn't just leave.

Jetray swerved out of the path he had intended to follow nonstop until he reached Julie and landed in front of the vulpinmancer. It growled at the newcomer as it became human then transformed again into the great monster that was humongosaur. He stomped his great feet, shaking the ground and leaves off the trees, and roared at the advancing pack. They slowed and saw the monster that shouldn't be there and ran in the other direction.

"You ok?" Ben asked in the deep voice of the alien he had become. The mother only nudged her child with her head, encouraging movement that didn't come. "I think he'll be alright." He told her, but he was unsure if she even understood what he was saying. He became human again and went to the side of the wounded child. He put a hand on its shaggy head and felt his fur move over his hand as the wind played with it. After only a few seconds of contact his hand was beginning to itch terribly. How Gwen managed to ride on his back whenever she needed to he couldn't understand. Just as he started to walk away the mother started growling and nudging him with her itchy head.

"Look, I'm happy you and your kid are ok, but I gotta go." The persistent beast didn't turn away, only nudged harder making some kind of whimpering sound. "Look, I wish I could understand you, but I just can't. My watch doesn't go Wildmutt anymore so I don't know what you're saying." It responded with a few barks and gripped the edges of his jacket with her teeth.

"I have to go." He repeated and pulled on his coat until a rip separated the two of them. Great, this was his favorite jacket. "See, look what you did?" It barked again, "Listen to me. I don't know what you're saying. I suppose you don't understand me either, but still. Now let me leave. I'm just not smart enough to understand you."

Then he thought of his other form, the one who might be intelligent to understand what she was saying. Sure the alien crab may not be able to speak the language of the vulpinmaster, but he might be able to understand him. After scrolling through the aliens on the onmitrix and transforming the unintelligent grunts and growls of the other species suddenly became understandable.

"All is well, all is well." He said when the beast started growling in confusion at his transformation. "It is still I, Benjamin Tennyson, yet the power of the Omnitrix has altered my apprearance to allow us to communicate. Now, as I am certain you already realize, I am currently in a state of great haste so if you shall excuse me to continue my own endever-"

"NO!" he barked "Stay! Stay here!"

"I assure you that I am unwilling to stay here for any reason you might present to me. I have spared you and your offspring for the time being and what the both of you do in your future hours is your own choice."

"Monsters," She growled, "Monsters come. Come fast."

"I am positive that the size of your pack shall be enough to defeat these monsters of yours in open combat. Provided, of course, that your young are put safely away."

"Not canine monster. Flyer monster, fire monster."

"I am afraid I cannot understand exactly what it is you are trying to deliever. So it is not the werewolves you fear?"

"No."

"Then who, might I ask, is the one who gives such threat?"

"Lizard." It barked, Flying, frying lizard. Big monster, big."

"Much like the vaxasaurian Humongosaur I presume."

"No, Flying, frying. Great wings, big."

"Even though I must admit to you that this case of danger you weave for me in your own, shall we say, confusing, for lack of a better word, manner, it is still in the best interest of my dearest love Julie for me to continue on my way. Now, I say again, if you will excuse me I will be going."

The bitch sprang and pounced on him as he turned to go.

"No. Monster brings humans. Angry, stone-skin humans. Humans have great sharp claws. Claws fly away from humans and kill many in pack. Pack weak now."

"These claws of theirs, are they round by any chance." She nodded with a grunt, "Then, my frend, those are bullets. You've merely chanced upon a few hunters who have decided to take your pack as prizes to be mounted upon some nearby wall. It is nothing to fear provided you can outrun and outwit them. Sadly I doubt you can."

"Skin hard more stone. Claws not break."

"It's armour that these hunters wear, nothing more. It is becoming quite common, though not for common hunters."

"That's because we're not common hunters." Someone said. What stepped from behind a tree was a man dressed full in the armor of the Forever Knights. He held in both his hands a blaster aimed for the shell of Ben's head. "We are Forever Knights."

"Ah, yes, I should have expected to hear from you soon. Coming out of hiding are we?"

"We never went into hiding," Another told him. "We've been waiting. That dragon you protected has come back and we intend to kill it like we were supposed to all those years ago. But this time you and your little gang aren't going to interfere."

"You and your little society of medieval demons are the ones who've taken Julie, are you not?"

"that stupid girl with the Mecamorph?" he laughed, "We didn't take her. But we do know where she is and one of us are going for her. When he does he'll kill her."

"NO!" His mind wrapped around a tree and threw it at the knight who had just spoken. A moment later bullets were flying all around him. The vulpimancer threw herself over her pup and growled as she tried to protect it. One glanced off of Ben's shell, disrupting his thought process when he tried to throw a massive boulder. The knights only laughed at him.

"Even if you could stop us now do you really think you can do anything to save her? She's probably already dead by now."

"You _lie_!" He shouted and threw a heavy fist into him. The armor was crushed by the impact and he fell backwards, groaning and moaning as pain consumed him. His size grew and he stomped a massive foot on the second knight. Beside him the now tiny figure of the vulpinmancer took her pup in her jaws and bounded off on the path her pack took earlier. It was only then did Ben realize he was no longer Brainstorm, but Humongosaur.

But the battle below his tail was still raging. Bullets pelted his legs feeling more like misquotes rather than the deadly lead it should. He reached down and swiped his hand along the forest floor and three knights went flying. He swung his thick tail and knocked back three more. The last tried to flee.

With a growl Ben's massive hand gripped the knight, his fingers constricting around his body like a snake, and raised him as high into the air as he could. The knight's legs waved in an attempt to free himself, but there was nothing he could do.

"Where is Julie?" He roared. He imagined that someone aside from his prisoner could hear him, but he didn't care. Let the news publish stories of dinosaurs returned from extinction, he didn't care.

"I don't know," the knight whimpered, "They never tell me."

"You know." His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. Fear would inspire his memory. "You know and you'll tell me."

"I really don't know. My father might, but I'm too young for them to tell me anything. This was supposed to be my first mission."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Please believe me. What I tell you is true. I know nothing."

"I think you do." He contracted his grip a second time. With a groan his armor began to dent. "You know something, anything."

"I can tell you that Connor is the one who first received the order to have her killed."

Connor, the knight who hated him for robbing him of the glory of finally slaying the dragon that they had kept in captivity for a thousand years. He would kill her if he got his hands on her. He would kill her just to get back at Ben. Not only that, but he would make sure she suffered before she died. He would use whatever medieval knowledge he had to ensure that she begged for him to end her life. That or he would drive her to such endless pain and leave her alone, suffering, until she would think that the only way to stop the hurt would be to end it herself.

"Where did you see him last?" Ben growled with more feriosity in his voice. Already his grip was tightening with the thought of what was to come.

"In the Forbidden Temple. He gathered us there and told us of his assignment to destroy the girl. Our king, he gave permission to use whatever method he pleased and told us to hunt you down. He disappeared after that, his years of training making him like a shadow. I don't know where he went."

With a roar he threw the knight to the ground and marched off towards home. Impact could have crushed him or his armor would have saved him. He didn't care which, but somehow he had to reach Connor.

* * *

"What now?" Kevin grumbled when he looked up from his table. He was in the vessel inapropriatle named _Han Quien, _the Knak'tarian words meaning _The Majestic. _At one time the ship had been used for the transport of royals, a time further back than anyone dared to remember. How it was still in good enough condition to fly was beyond him. He had even taken the liberty to see the engines himself and still could not understood how it stayed in flight.

The table he had chosen to try to sleep in was against a wall. It sat in the corner that was the intergalactic version of a cafeteria. A human shaped robotic beast stood behind the counter scooping piles of flavorless slop onto the hungry customer's ready plate. A green furred centor stood behind the register. Kevin hadn't bought the food, only came here to seem slightly normal compared to the others. After coming he quickly found the small round table in the corner, whipped away the crumbs from whoever was there before, and put his head down. He didn't want to be bothered; he didn't want to be noticed. But he knew he would be.

Here he was too human. Humans were the symbol of weakness in the universe, even if they thought they were the center of everything. Humans had no natural armor like the skin of the vaxasaurians. They did not have the intelligence of the cerebrocrustaecans. They didn't have the speed of the kineceleran or the agility of the aracnochimp. Humans were useless compared to the rest of the world. Because of it he would appear as weak to everyone else.

What had approached him was a petrosapian, a touch species he didn't want to deal with. His crystal coated skin reflected the dull light of the dining room like a mirror. "You're in my seat." He growled in his naturally deep voice.

"Really," Kevin looked over the table and even looked under it before sitting back up to look at the alien. "I don't see your name on it anywhere. Not like I would move if it was here though." He answered without hesitation in his voice. He knew he was inspiring a fight, but everyone here needed to see that he was one not to be messed with. If he was lucky word of him would spread even to the Nnak'tarian empire before he did.

"Move. Now." The larger creature ordered.

"I was here first." Kevin insisted and the petrosapian's hand became a spear of solid diamond. Under the table one of Kevin's hands absorbed the metal of the table. If it came down to it he knew his hand couldn't penetrate the hard crystal of his skin, but he could make it hurt.

He struck first, the spear coming towards where his head should have been, if he hadn't already rolled out of the way. His fist hit hard in the chest of the alien. While his own body wouldn't take much damage from the blow he still was knocked aside from the impact. A smile flicked across Kevin's face. The guy was tough, but his species was slow and he was inexperienced. He had made the expected mistake and thought Kevin was a normal human.

In a moment Kevin was over him, his metal fist pounding into his head. He raised his arms forming a shield of diamond to protect his face, but it didn't last long. Fueled by anger that had nothing to do with the one he beat on Kevin continued his rampage until he had broken through and hit until he was unconscious.

When it was done he stood and looked around. A small bubble of empty space had formed around him. No one, not even the poor excuse for a security guard, dared come near him. "I told him I was there first." He said and sat back at his table and put his head down. Word would spread about him like wildfire.

He had done the damage he wanted.

* * *

"Are you satisfied?" he asked. The initial darkness that had frightened her when she first woke in the abandoned wax museum had begun to fade when her eyes adjusted. But where light should have been able to enter, through windows and cracks in the walls, were covered with anything that would block the sunlight. The darkness was less complete, but only because of the abilities of her own body.

The one who had saved her she still didn't see. He was the one careful to chase away the sun to ensure she didn't see him. She had touched him before though. She had felt the rough skin of his arms and run her hand through his hair. But still she did not know who he was. He had never let her touch his face. But he always came to take care of her, to make sure she had something to eat, to run his fingertips along her still sore muscles. The only thing he didn't do was let her leave. He told her that in her condition it would be too dangerous. She didn't know if she should believe him, but she wasn't about to fight with the one who fed her. She was like his prisoner, his pet, and she didn't care.

There was no chance of Ben coming for her.

There was only once in the complete darkness that her rescuer had given her a source of light. She had awoken to the sound of paper flying around her, landing all around her. After they had settled a flashlight had hit the table she had not left with a loud clank. Instantly she used it to look around her, maybe even see the one who brought her here, but he had found a hiding place. All around her was nothing but half assembled figurine arranged on unstable shelves and leaning against each other. Some wore clothes, others were naked. She looked away when the light came to rest on the shape of a man. She had known what was there from school and studies, but she had never known what it looked like and she wanted to see for herself on someone real, someone she loved.

The orb of light projected from the flashlight landed on one of the papers that had fallen and she saw it to be a small rectangle with an image, a photograph. In it leaning against a tree with a hand in his pocket was Ben. He stood so calmly, his gaze away from the camera as if in thought, as if he had posed for it. Around him the colors of spring were bright around him. A bush bearing small yellow flowers sat beside him and one of the small flowers was held in his free hand. Julie smiled when she saw this and ran a finger along the small image of his body as if he could feel the gentle caress wherever she was.

Wondering if the other papers dropped around her were pictures of Ben she moved the flashlight searching for the next. When she picked up the second she was happy to see him again, but her smile faded when she looked at the rest of it.

Ben wasn't alone in this image. His arms were open and a smile stretched across his face at the sight of the incarnation of beauty that was the cheerleader that was coming into view. Her clothes were thin and small, her stomach and limbs all too visible. Her long hair fell behind her, not bound by anything, as well as around her perfectly made up face.

Horrified by what she saw. She went to the next image, even if her mind told her to stop. The girl was leaning against him now, her hands against his chest. Because of his height in comparison to her she had to lean her head back to look into his perfect eyes. He looked back down at her, a broad smile on his lips from more than just raw happiness. His hands had come to rest at her waist.

In the next she had done more than she had ever wanted to see. She had raised her heels to make herself taller than she really was, to make herself closer to him. Her thin body was pressed against the dark fabric of his shirt; his jacket lay in an emerald heap at his feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders pulling him close to her. His head, lowered by her arms as well as his own will, met with hers, their lips pressed against each other. Julie looked towards his eyes as if some emotion of hatred or instant regret would be there, but they were closed in ecstasy. His hands were no longer at her waist, something she was grateful for until she found them again. His hands were against her back, holding her closer to him than he had before, but she could not see his skin because they were buried under her clothes.

She stopped looking at them then, turned off the light and buried her face in her hands as tears began to fall. This couldn't be real. The pictures, they had to be fake, photoshoped by someone who wanted to hurt her. But then, who did? She turned the light back on and looked at the first of the pictures, the only one without _her_. He was perfect. His short light brown hair, his emerald eyes, the open jacket and soft black T-shirt underneath, even the Omnitrix was perfectly detailed. It had to be him. How could he betray her like this?

"What is this?" She said thinking no one was there.

"Proof." The voice she had become familiar to said. She shined the light towards the sound, but still she didn't see him. He had found a hiding place behind a support pillar. As silently as she could Julie swung her legs over the edge of her metal bed and tried to stand. Instantly pain shot through her legs and she settled back down. "You said you didn't have any. I provided it."

"But, Ben wouldn't do this." She told him forcing confidence into her voice. "I trust him."

"He broke your heart." He told her, "He left you for this other girl. The proof is right in front of you."

"They're fake. They have to be."

"But they're not. I took the pictures myself because you said you needed proof."

"I didn't say I needed it, I said I didn't have any."

"You're heart attack was because you think he might have left you, but you had no evidence. Well, there it is. Now you know what happened."

"He didn't do anything." She told herself, "It was only one kiss." Silently she added to herself _even if it is more than I would have ever done._

"He did everything."

"She started it, led him on, and played with his head." She turned off the light seeing no reason for it. Instantly darkness came. The light had ruined all her eyes adjustments and the museum was as dark as it was when she first woke up. "She did everything. He's only sixteen. I know that the hormones in his body are going crazy and it just made it that much easier for her to manipulate him."

"Poor, poor Julie." He sighed, "I'm sorry. I suppose this photographic evidence isn't enough to prove what happened. I heard what he said. When he first met with her he embraced her, not the other way around. They were like that for a while, just talking and leaning against the tree. It was him who gave the first kiss, one I didn't get a picture of because it was so fast. She pulled away first.

"Now, on that first kiss I'd be willing to guess that it was an act to make herself seem innocent, but it wasn't done very well. But if you had seen Ben's eyes it wouldn't have mattered what he said before or after of if he had said anything at all. But he said the one thing that matched his eyes. She said exactly 'I know you already have a girlfriend. It's bad enough that I'm here.' But he didn't care. He said, again, exactly 'Julie's been gone for weeks now. It's not like she's coming back any time soon."

"You're lieing."

"I wish I could say I was."

"You have to be. Ben's not like that. He actually cares about me."

"Because you're a tennis player. Because you're thin, pretty, lean, cute, but don't believe he cared about you for you. Ben's no more better than the boys who whistle at you from the stands. In fact, he's worse by thinking it's fair to take advantage of an innocent girl. But you made it clear to him over time that you wouldn't be taking any steps closer to him, you weren't going to give him what he wanted, so he tossed you aside like the trash he really thought you were."

"No," Her word was like a whisper, she didn't want to believe, "You're wrong."

"You stopped looking before you got to the end. Look at the rest of the pictures."

"I don't want to."

"Because you know this is real."

"It was different when it was only in my head."

"When it was just in your head you could say it wasn't real. You could deny it. But now this is real and you know it. You can't run from this anymore. He doesn't want you, doesn't love you, never did."

"He did."

"Do I need to follow him again? I can get more pictures if you need more proof."

"No . . . " Her head dropped almost in defeat. "I don't need anything else. I understand."

"So, next time you see him you'll leave him."

"You know I can't do that."

"I know you can. You're a strong girl, but your heart is weak for now and he caused it. Only by getting rid of him can you actually be strong again; only by getting rid of him can you heal."

"I just can't face him myself and tell him I don't want to see him anymore. I'd rather take the pain."

"You'd rather _die._ That's all that's ahead of you if you stay. Your heart, your physical, beating heart, is dieing because of him. You might not make it if it stops again."

"I don't care." She looked away from the voice as if he could see him. "I-" Anything she would have said was cut off as the floor gave way underneath her.

She didn't scream as she fell the story and landed hard on her metal bed. Something inside her cracked, but the pain was too great for her to bother trying to find out what. Light had flooded into what should have been the ground floor of the museum. A whole had been blasted into one side and another in the ceiling she had fallen from. The creator stood with his weapon pointed at her, a piece of alien tech that reminded her of a very powerful gun. He wore a suit of armor she recognized, one made out of steel plates like the medieval knights with the symbol of infinity on his abdomen. A forever knight.

"Teach you to take our mechomorph." He growled and shouldered his weapon.

"You're still mad about Ship?" It had been so long ago she had thought they had forgotten or lost intrest.

"We don't easily forget our losses since they are so few." He closed one eye as his finger readied on the trigger. She couldn't run anywhere, not with her body in as much pain as it was.

"Leave her alone." Her rescuer growled and from the second story he sprang, throwing himself into the knight and knocking his shot off target. The bright green bullet of energy flew past her head close enough for her to feel the heat of it.

He wrestled with the knight faster than Julie could see, both fighting for control over the gun. At first Julie went to stand, wanting to do anything to help, but just standing was painful and she fell back to the rubble of the collapsed ceiling. She could only watch and hope her rescuer would be strong enough to win against a fully trained and armored knight. She saw the back of him when he struck his armor with a powerful fist hard enough to leave a dent in the hardened steel. The knight struck back with a foot to his chest and a horrible crack forced her to look away.

Long moments of battle passed between the two and she did not dare watch a second of it. Even when silence began to come she hesitated to look up expecting to see the knight standing over her with the gun pointed at her head once more. But when she didn't she saw only her rescuer for the first time. He faced away from her so she couldn't see his face as he watched the fleeing knight.

Once he turned to face her she gasped out of more surprise than fear unable to understand. How could this be the boy who thought he was better for her than Ben? How could he be the one who cared for her, fed her, massaged her shoulders and back because they were almost always in constant ache? How could it be him?

"You recognize me," He said when he read her face, "you recognize and hate me don't you?"

"I do. But I don't hate you. For the second time you saved my life even if I don't know why."

"But I can't keep doing it forever. I'm only one boy."

"I know."

"and you know my name?" she nodded but did not meet his eyes unable to answer the questions in her mind.

"Cash."

* * *

(A/N)Third chapter done. I'm sure I made mistakes especially with Ben's past aliens. I'm thinking it would probably be best for me to actually watch the original series. Thanks for reading and be sure to review. A common problem for me is that I start writing something and then get interested in something else. I always come back after a while, but you all could be waiting for months. The only way to remedy it is to review.

Also, the computer that has all the files on it kinda broke down so I might not be able to update for a little while. I can still get on at school and stuff but I can't upload anything more than what's already up. I know if I was smart and stuff I would have made a back up file, but I'm not so I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) chapter four. I tried making names for the chapters, but I couldn't think of anything. Oh well. Again, sorry for any mistakes I make and be sure to review. I need as many of those as possible.

Copyright (just in case): I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of its characters or species. They belong to whoever actually made them even if I'm not sure who exactly that is. All I own are characters that I may or may not make up. In this chapter I did make up the head cheerleader, but she doesn't exactly have a name yet.

Previously on The Treasure of the Consentia:

"If I can move my mind out of my body to another living thing then maybe I can jump from them to someone else. I can do that until I can find someone who knows anything about her."

"It sounds risky."

"We have to find her somehow. No one's making any leads, no one's coming any closer. Ben's going to be here soon and until she's found then he'll be useless in everything."

"Please take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

* * *

"Lizard." It barked, Flying, frying lizard. Big monster, big."

"It's armour that these hunters wear, nothing more. It is becoming quite common, though not for common hunters."

"That's because we're not common hunters. We are forever knights."

"Coming out of hiding are we?"

"We never went into hiding," Another told him. "We've been waiting. That dragon you protected has come back and we intend to kill it."

With a roar he threw the knight to the ground and marched off towards home. Impact could have crushed him or his armor would have saved him. He didn't care which, but somehow he had to reach Connor.

When it was done he stood and looked around. A small bubble of empty space had formed around him. No one, not even the poor excuse for a security guard, dared come near him. "I told him I was there first." He said and sat back at his table and put his head down. Word would spread about him like wildfire.

He had done the damage he wanted.

* * *

She went to the next image, even if her mind told her to stop. The girl was leaning against him now, her hands against his chest. Because of his height in comparison to her she had to lean her head back to look into his perfect eyes. He looked back down at her, a broad smile on his lips from more than just raw happiness. His hands had come to rest at her waist.

"He didn't do anything." She told herself, "It was only one kiss." Silently she added to herself _even if it is more than I would have ever done._

"You made it clear to him over time that you wouldn't be taking any steps closer to him, you weren't going to give him what he wanted, so he tossed you aside like the trash he really thought you were."

"No," Her word was like a whisper, she didn't want to believe, "You're wrong."

He wrestled with the knight faster than Julie could see, both fighting for control. she saw only her rescuer for the first time. He faced away from her so she couldn't see his face as he watched the fleeing knight.

Once he turned to face her she gasped out of more surprise than fear unable to understand. "you know my name?" she nodded but did not meet his eyes unable to answer the questions in her mind.

"Cash."

* * *

The Treasure of Consentia

Chapter 4

"SShhiipp! SShhiipp! Ship! Ship! Ship! Ship!" the little mechomorph woke her up before anything else. She had decided to do as Michal had said and asked her dad if she could set up a tent in the back yard. She felt silly in the small tent she hadn't used since before Ben and the Omnitrix changed her life forever, but she had managed to make it work for her as umncomfortable as it was. The walls, ceiling, and floor was all made from the same plastic-like material that stuck to her skin when her pajama shirt climbed up her stomach.

The only good thing that had come from sleeping outside in an old, small tent in the middle of the summer heat was that what Michal said was true. The difference wasn't too signifigant, something she could sence rather than feel, but her abilities were sharper than before. When she closed her eyes in meditation it took her less time to bring the image of the energy around her to focus. She made a mental note to thank him later and stretched after climbing out of the entrance.

The little mechomorph that Julie had loved so much had found her and was running around in circles. If he had been born a dog she would have thought he was chasing his tail, trying to bite it. But mechomorphs had no teeth so she could leave it to just pure excitement. With Julie gone there was few people for him to play with. Somehow he could understand Julie and knew she wanted to keep him a secret. So, even when he was the most excited and bouncy, when someone he didn't know came into view he disappeared. Now that she was gone he was lonely and bored. Gwen was the only one he could really spend time with.

"Hey boy," She patted his cool head. Touching it always surprised her of how rubbery he felt, almost like the skin of a dolphin instead of the hard tech skin of computers. "You hungry any?" She asked even if she didn't know what he ate, of if he ate at all.

"Ship! Ship! Ship!"

"Is that a yes?" And he ran away, scampering away from her parent's house and into the woods beyond. "Hey! Wait!" She paused only for a moment to grab the necklace. She had liked it more than she thought she would have, only taking it off to sleep. After it was fastened safely around her neck she ran after Julie's pet considering using her powers to contain it.

Her parents lived in a gated community. Gated entrances, golf courses, country clubs, fishing lakes, swimming pools, everything but a grocery store was here. To make the place seem more natural forests were planted around some of the houses that reached heights she didn't want to reach on her own. It was through these forests, unguarded like the roads, that Kevin managed to reach her whenever he wanted. It was through these forests that Ship led her out of the neighborhood to where Cooper was sitting, working on yet another invention.

"Gwen! You found her. You're such a good little boy, yes you are." He said when he saw them, petting Ship's head. A low rumbling sound escaped him much like a purr.

"You sent Julie's dog to find me."

"He seemed perfect. I assumed that by sending something directly related to her you would be able to understand that what I wanted you for had something to do with her and her disappearance."

"You found her?"

"well, no, not really." He admitted, "but have you tried using Ship to track her? Maybe some of her mana rubbed off on him."

"We've been over this. Ship's body has too much tech for me to be able to connect to. I can't steal anything from her parents because they'd wonder what's up. They're using human methods to track her."

"It was worth a try. Well, anyway, I got a call from a freaked out Ben last night. He said he was attacked by Forever Knights, said that one of them was going to kill her. Then earlier, like a few hours ago, a wax museum got trashed. We're talking massive holes blown into the walls, pieces of armor all over the ground, and a very high tech particle gun. Definently Forever Knight type stuff."

"So then Julie's dead then."

"I don't know. There was no sign of blood and her body wasn't found. If she was shot with that gun or stabbed with a sword there would be blood even if they was careful enough to move the body."

"then they kidnapped her. They'll come forward holding her for randsom or trading her life for Ben's surrender."

"That's just it. They said they were going to kill her, why suddenly steal her and change their minds?"

"Forever knights are weird." She sat down next to him. "What are you building?"

"Oh this?" He held up what looked hardly different than the GPS her parents used. "It's nothing really. Just a little something I decided to make after Kevin ran off. We need a way to track each other even when your powers can't be used. I haven't exactly figured out what exactly will be tracked, it could be mana or just DNA, but I haven't figured out how to load that information into a computer yet."

"That would be useful when you finish it. Let me know if you ever get it done."

"The prototype will be once I figure out that one minor detail, but yeah, I think I can let you know." For the first time his eyes fell on her necklace and he picked it up before letting it fall back to her chest. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was a gift."

"That's a pretty expensive gift."

"Not from where it came from."

"So where did it come from?"

"Anodine."

"So your grandma came."

"Actualy . . . "She hesitated in telling him, "It was Morningstar."

"That creepy Darkstar gave that to you?"

"He's not creepy, but yes, he did."

"But why?"

"Because he's sorry. He just wants to try to shorten his sentence in the null void."

"by giving you a necklace?"

"By teaching me how to use my powers. Grandma Verdona said she would teach me if I left with her, he's teaching me here."

"You're powers are fine without him."

"But they can be stronger."

"I don't think you should see him. What would Kevin say?"

"I don't know. It's not like I'm dating him again. He's just trying to help."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Let me take care of myself," she told him, "You take care of your work."

"I told Kevin I would watch you. Tell me next time you go see him."

"He comes to me, not the other way around. It's not like I told him to follow me everywhere."

"He's following you?"

"He's not some kind of stalker." Why was she defending an enemy she hated?

"He's creepy enough. What if he's watching you right now?"

"I highly doubt that." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Look, just drop it. Leave it alone and don't tell Kevin."

"none of us have contact with him."

"Don't tell him when he comes back."

"When he comes back he'll see what you've been up to himself."

"Michal will be gone by then, I'll make sure of it."

"Will you?"

"I will. I promise."

"You've been making a lot of those haven't you?" He put down his work and looked at her, "they're easy to make and reassuring to the ones you give them to. But are you capable of keeping your promise."

"I am."

"Ben trusted you to take care of Julie and now she's missing with a death sentence from the forever knights."

"I forgot to go to a game. How was any of us supposed to know that she was going to go crazy and run away."

"I don't know but it was still your responsibility."

She looked away. Part of her knew he was right, she was responsible for Julie one way or another. She could argue that Ben could have called her, but she was the one who agreed to care for her while he was away. He had almost every right to blame her and, if something bad happened, she would be the ones to talk to her parents before Ben could.

"We'll find her." She told him one last time. "I have to go now."

"To see Morningstar?"

"Whether it is or not is not your problem or business."

* * *

The vessel landed and he stepped off the loading bridge. He did not expect some great welcome or army, but someone to recognize him. And that they did. The moment his face appeared in front of the various species of aliens whispers and murmurs passed among them. Kevin had returned.

Among them, seated on a chair carried by eight of his strongest servants, was Kenkin himself. The emperor stood, his body human in shape, was dressed in robes similar to the ones of ancient Rome. Around the end of his wrist was a golden brace, the symbol of his royalty instead of a crown. His face was one Kevin had memorized since a young age and hated.

"So," Kenkin said, "You've returned home for the Consentia. I knew I wouldn't have to send the army."

"I didn't come for it." He told him walking towards him. Everyone around him bowed in submission to the tyrant emperor except for him. He would never submit to him. "I came because it cannot happen. The Treasure of the Consentia cannot be used. So now I'm free and I don't have to do it."

"What? Impossible."

"Is not. It was stolen by a thief, a con-man I worked with. He's run off and sold it to someone else, someone outside of the Nack'tarian Empire. The treasure is useless."

"Oh no. Now you lie Kenkin. You-"

"The name is Kevin." He said firmly, cutting him off. "Why none of you weaklings can understand that is beyond me. Say it with me: Kev-in."

"And now you mock me. I should throw you in my dundeons to rot."

"But you won't, will you?" it sounded more like a statement, a challenge to authority, than a question. Everything he did in this moment had to prove that he was his own person, an independent. He answered to no one. Even if he had given the orders to have him thrown away he would fight anyone who tried to detain him.

"Who has the treasure now. You know the law if they use it."

"Now we get to business. Good, you can help me kill him."

"It does me good to see a citizen of my empire crave for the blood of an outlander. Who is this man?"

"I'm not a savage like you. I only want him dead because that's the only way I can keep my friends safe. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Then you better hope he doesn't use it." He sat heavily on his mobile throne. The servants groaned under his weight. "Tell me first his territory."

"He doesn't have any. He's a crossbreed between three races, all equally powerful but each on a different level."

"Go on." Kenkin rested his head on his fist when he paused.

"The first is from his Grandpa. His name is Beta, the only celestialsapien out of the 26 that exist, that chose to breed. The mate's name was Geney, an anodite warrior."

"Celestialsapiens do not breed. The three voices keep him from doing so."

"Beta did. Shortly before he died he sired one anodite child."

"I don't believe you, but go on."

"The kid moved on not actually having anodite power or the unlimited power of the celestialsapien. He became a plumber, went to earth, found himself a wealthy human mate, and had a son. This kid is the one who has the treasure."

"Then we'll go to earth, tear it apart if we have to, but we will get this boy. Again, what is his name?" Kevin smiled. He had gotten the deadliest man in the universe to hate his greatest enemy.

"Michal Morningstar."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt soil against her back. The first thing she saw was Cash's face but she looked away quickly. She could see trees around her and grass below her. The sky was all too bright and blue. She knew where she was, but she didn't want to think of it.

"Where are we?" She asked wondering how far he had carried her. The scrawny looking bully was much stronger than he looked.

"Hush," He told her and crouched beside her and looked through a bush without touching it. "He'll here you."

"Who?"

"I don't need to tell you." He looked to her for a moment and she moved away when she noticed his eyes traveling over her body. "Look for yourself."

She pushed herself to her knees, pain beginning to throb in her body like it did whenever she tried to do anything aside from lay. At least it was slowly beginning to fade. She looked through the bush just like he did ignoring the soreness for a moment and focused on the figure on the other side. He leaned against a tree, the very same one from the photo, crushing one of the petals from the bush beside him. On the floor beside him was a white paper bag with the bottom stained with grease. She didn't need to see what was inside; she could already smell the strong chili from where she was. He wore what he always wore, his favorite jacket open and loose.

Ben.

The moment she recognized the boy she loved she felt Cash's hand on her shoulder. "Stay," He told her.

"No, It's Ben."

"I know who it is. That's why I brought you here." His grip left her shoulder and took hold of her wrist with a grip she didn't think she could break. "Stay here for a moment and see what he does."

"You already know what's going to happen don't you?" She asked and he only nodded towards Ben.

The cheerleader came just like he did in the picture. He opened his arms and she found shelter against his chest, a kiss paying the toll to use it. Julie's hand tightened when she saw him show no sign of pulling away.

"You ready?" She asked. Her fingers made circles on his neck.

"I've been ready for a while."

"You're sure? Last I checked you were still dating Julie." Julie nodded knowing he would have to turn her down once she said her name. He loved her.

But Ben only laughed, a sound she usually liked but now one she dreaded. "That girl's not coming back and she sure as heck isn't coming to me. She might as well be dead to me. Besides, if she does come back I'll just show her the door. There's no reason in going back to her, not when I have someone like you."

Julie leaned back and covered her mouth, open in a gasp, with one hand. He couldn't have said what she heard. Something had to be terribly wrong with Ben, somehow or another. Some new technology had to be controlling his mind, his actions, and his words. That monster she saw holding some other girl couldn't be her Ben.

"Now do you believe me?" She heard Cash ask. She had almost forgotten that he was there, watching her as she watched Ben. "Everything I told you was true."

"Why did you have to show this to me?" Her voice was quiet, not wanting to attract Ben's attention. For the first time she just didn't want to talk to him. But it shook under the threat of the tears that wanted to fall.

"Because you still didn't believe me. Ben has left you. Find someone else." He told her sternly. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "You've just seen for yourself what he thinks of you. Now, for your own good it's best if you don't see what happens next."

"What could he do that would be any worse. He said I was dead to him."

"To see would be more torture than you could bear."

"I don't care." She went against all she knew was good and looked back through the bush. Ben's jacket had been taken off, just like it had been before and the two had become locked in a kiss similar to the one in the last picture. The greatest of differences was that Ben's shirt was laying in a crumpled pile next to his jacket. Julie had never seen him shirtless, but had always wondered what the moment would be like. She never imagined it this painful. Her arms left his neck and ran up and down his chest, hardened from his alien training. She should have been the one to do it, not her. Ben broke the kiss and for a moment Julie thought there was hope, that he was realizing what he was doing and would push her aside. But she was terribly wrong and he only leaned down to kiss her neck. He her perfect flesh a few times and she let lose a satisfied groan. One of her hands went further down his body, past his chest and abdomen only to stop someplace she shouldn't have been. His head fell back for a moment and his moan poisoned Julie's mind.

She pulled away then unable to feel the great sadness she should have felt. She knew what was going to happen next. Nothing could deny it like she wanted to. He was done with her. Right now the only thing she wanted to do was run.

If she ran outside of the city again, maybe even out of the state this time, and her heart gave out on her again but this time there was no one to save her that would be just fine.

* * *

He couldn't keep doing this.

He stopped and dropped the girl on the soil. She had been attacked by the vulpimancer pack and had fallen from a cliff. If not for Ben she would have died. His only request in that she not tell anyone what she had seen. She agreed, but he didn't think she would keep her word. Girls couldn't keep secrets.

He was wasting time.

Julie needed him and he was stuck helping anything and anyone that crossed his path. It was as if danger knew where he was and was doing everything it could to delay him. The only thing that kept him sane was that Gwen called and told him what she knew about the Forever Knight. Something had hurt him and Julie was gone. He didn't kill her because there wasn't any blood. At least that meant someone, somewhere, was protecting her. It made him nervous to think she was with someone else, someone he didn't know, but he didn't think he had a choice. Gwen wasn't being any help. For the moment he hated his cousin.

Even as he made his long journey that had seemed longer on the return than it did getting that far, he still searched for evidence of the Consentia but found none. None of the planetary emigrants were willing to say anything. One said he knew, but wouldn't speak the ceremony to an outlander. The response had driven Ben into a furry. What happened to him, he couldn't say.

What was happening to him?

He was considering leaving innocent people to suffer because he wanted to leave Julie. He had killed the Forever Knight that was probably telling the truth. And the interrogations for the Consentia were becoming worse and worse. But why was he doing this? He was the hero, he was the good guy. Good guys don't kill kids probably younger than him because they couldn't tell him where his girlfriend was. What if he actually didn't know? He'd deserve whatever punishment the Forever Knights gave him. But I couldn't have anything to do with Julie. If they touched her . . .

He stopped the thought when he realized he was growling.

He had to stop. Had to calm down. Julie was alive, he had to tell himself that. She was alive, protected by someone. She was safe. He would get to her somehow and her new guardian would probably recognize him. She'd smile and come into his open arms and he'd be happy again. All this . . . confusion, these actions that weren't like him, they would go away. Julie's innocence and perfection would bring him back to who he really was. He just needed to get home.

"BEN!" The aeromorph slowed when he heard his name. Why was he stopping again? No, stop and help whoever needs it. Julie is safe. Don't lose yourself just yet. He looked to the ground but did not see the one who called him. He circled the area until he saw the small galvan creature waiting for him, the creator of the Omnitrix. Of course he would recognize his brainchild soaring the skys.

"did you need something?" Ben asked not transforming to human. He didn't want to have to transform back. Another few seconds he could shave off his travel time. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"You've been summoned to the newly created Crossbreed council as a representative of earth."

"Crossbreed."

"Since you've healed the Highbreed race with the D.N.A of multiple species they no longer have the pure blood they once could claim. They are now called the Crossbreed. Their species is going through druastic changes and are preparing to make their payments to earth. They want you to represent them."

"What kind of payments?"

"In graditute and shame it is the Highbreed, or, in this case, Crossbreed, way to make payments to the victor of war. They will replace what was damaged and provide funds to complete it."

"A simple 'I'm sorry we won't do it again will serve well enough.' Now can I go?"

"You must at least meet with them."

"My friends are in trouble. Send Gwen."

"Gwendolyn was not the one who cured the Highbreed race. They've summoned you. To deny the request would be to make all treaties, written or not, void. It is likely they will start war again out of rage."

"Everything's got to be so complicated." Ben grumbled finally becoming human. "Fine, but make it quick."

"As quick as it can be." The galvan leaped what should have been a massive height for him and landed on the Omnitrix. In that moment he was off the surface of the planet.

* * *

His name was known, but not his allies. Kevin had told the greatest power in the universe, a power greater than all the highbreed combined. He would be hunted now, but he would be protected. He was not afraid. He had a series of calls to make.

"You didn't tell me she'd be protected." Connor answered when they met. The knight took off his helmet and held it between his arm and abdomen. "I had told everyone I would slay the girl."

"All a part of the plan." He told her.

"Your plan humiliated me in front of the entire organization. My rights, rank and honor are all gone."

"It was gone when you failed to slay the dragon when Ben ten first interfered."

"Do not speak his name." Connor growled.

"Don't worry, you'll have your vengeance soon enough." He smiled. So many pieces to the puzzle he created were falling into place. "the dragon you captured was a cartographer, a map maker. Because of his duty he has returned to earth to document the changes to the planet within the last thousand years that he neglected to do before. As far as his world knows earth is still a planet with castles and wizards."

"It still is, so long as you know where to look."

"You have your own wizard?"

"If the works and miracles of God can be real why can not the curses of the Devil. We have a wizard, a demon in his own sorts, who dose his dealing with the Dark Angel."

"I would like very much to meet this wizard. He could be of great use in this plot."

"No. The wizard is to the service to our king. He answers to no other."

"Then you'll king will just have to answer to me."

"You speak treason."

"It is only treason if I was a part of your little country club. However, since I'm not, it's just business."

"But me helping you would be treason against my king."

"See it as you want. I would prefer to see it as an investment towards your honor."

He looked away from the knight as his long range communicator went off. Ben had been taken to the Crossbreed counsel. His delay was set.

"If you excuse me I have a call to make." Again he struggled to press the buttons on the small earthly device. He couldn't wait until he could make the next upgrade to one where he could just tell the phone who to call.

"What now, I'm busy."

"Report on the girl."

"She's fine." The voice on the other end grunted. "Sort of."

"You did what I told you."

"Yeah. She believes me now but your other pawn wants to know when he'll get his part. He made contact with the girl though."

"how did that happen."

"At the park she started running again, had a heart attack at the end. I almost didn't catch her, but that little Ben clone you got a hold of saw her and chased after her. He was the one that revived her."

"And did you make sure he left."

"Yeah, he's gone, but he's been asking questions."

He hung up then.

Damn.

The Ben copy was the perfect stage to set to toy with little unstable Julie's emotions. He would do everything Julie secretly longed for, but with someone else. Ben, after all, was just a boy. But this he hadn't accounted for. The copy was, in every way, just like Ben with many emotional and physical traits amplified. He was faster, smarter, stronger, a Ben Tennyson 2.0 if you will. But other parts of Ben was amplified as well. The boy had an undisputed love for chili fries and time wasting, he liked doing something all the time and couldn't stand being in the prison cell he was placed in after his capture by the real Ben 10. When he wanted something he did everything in his power to have it. And now, it seemed that Ben's love for Julie had been placed in this boy's mind as well. If he was fantasizing against her it was likely he wouldn't agree to stage this affair with the cheerleader anymore, no matter what he got out of it.

"I have to meet with someone."

"We're not done here."

"We are. For now. Continue your hunt for the dragon. I doubt he'll want to stay on this planet long."

Ignoring the grumbles of the elder knight he walked away. This was only a minor glitch his plan. Everything else was going perfectly.

Now he just needed a distraction to delay Kevin.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry this chapter's so short. I was having trouble coming up with stuff. But the next one will be better, I think. I thought I knew what was going to happen, then I wrote this. guess that's just how things go.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I am actually writing this faster than it's getting posted because of limited internet. I have a way to get on only once, maybe twice a week, and try to upload then. But sometimes I can't. Morningstar gets a little rough this chapter, but it's nothing too bad just yet.

Copyright (last time): I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of its characters or species. They belong to whoever actually made them even if I'm not sure who exactly that is. All I own are characters that I may or may not make up.

Previously on The Treasure of the Consentia:

"What are you building?"

"Oh this?" He held up what looked hardly different than the GPS her parents used. "It's nothing really. Just a little something I decided to make after Kevin ran off. We need a way to track each other even when your powers can't be used. I haven't exactly figured out what exactly will be tracked, it could be mana or just DNA, but I haven't figured out how to load that information into a computer yet."

"Michal will be gone by then, I'll make sure of it."

"Will you?"

"I will. I promise."

"You've been making a lot of those haven't you?" He put down his work and looked at her, "they're easy to make and reassuring to the ones you give them to. But are you capable of keeping your promise."

"I am."

* * *

"Then we'll go to earth, tear it apart if we have to, but we will get this boy. Again, what is his name?" Kevin smiled. He had gotten the deadliest man in the universe to hate his greatest enemy.

"Michal Morningstar."

* * *

But Ben only laughed, a sound she usually liked but now one she dreaded. "That girl's not coming back and she sure as heck isn't coming to me. She might as well be dead to me. Besides, if she does come back I'll just show her the door. There's no reason in going back to her, not when I have someone like you."

That monster she saw holding some other girl couldn't be her Ben.

"Now do you believe me?" She heard Cash ask. She had almost forgotten that he was there, watching her as she watched Ben. "Everything I told you was true."

She pulled away then unable to feel the great sadness she should have felt. She knew that she knew what was going to happen next. Nothing could deny it like she wanted to. He was done with her. Right now the only thing she wanted to do was run.

If she ran outside of the city again, maybe even out of the state this time, and her heart gave out on her again but this time there was no one to save her that would be just fine.

* * *

He was considering leaving innocent people to suffer because he wanted to leave Julie. He had killed the Forever Knight that was probably telling the truth. And the interrogations for the Consentia were becoming worse and worse. But why was he doing this? He was the hero, he was the good guy. Good guys don't kill kids probably younger than him because they couldn't tell him where his girlfriend was. What if he actually didn't know? He'd deserve whatever punishment the Forever Knights gave him. But I couldn't have anything to do with Julie. If they touched her . . .

He stopped the thought when he realized he was growling.

"You've been summoned to the newly created Crossbreed council as a representative of earth."

"Everything's got to be so complicated." Ben grumbled finally becoming human. "Fine, but make it quick."

"As quick as it can be." The galvan leaped what should have been a massive height for him and landed on the Omnitrix. In that moment he was off the surface of the planet.

* * *

"You have your own wizard?"

"If the works and miracles of God can be real why can not the curses of the Devil. We have a wizard, a demon in his own sorts, who dose his dealing with the Dark Angel."

"I would like very much to meet this wizard. He could be of great use in this plot."

"She believes me now but your other pawn wants to know when he'll get his part. He made contact with the girl though."

"how did that happen."

"At the park she started running again, had a heart attack at the end. I almost didn't catch her, but that little Ben clone you got a hold of saw her and chased after her. He was the one that revived her."

"And did you make sure he left."

"Yeah, he's gone, but he's been asking questions."

This was only a minor glitch his plan. Everything else was going perfectly.

Now he just needed a distraction to delay Kevin.

* * *

The Treasure of the Consentia

Chapter 5

"Death to the enemy!" The tyrant king roared in his court. He sat on a throne, his flesh the same deep brown as stone. When he spoke he tensed his fist and waved it around, pounding it against his opposite hand. "They have stolen the treasure of the Consentia as," For the first time he paused, "Kevin, has reported. Further investigation in the chamber of treasures has confirmed what he said was true. A rat had managed to enter through the air ducts and escape with the Consentia treasure without us even knowing. If Kevin's words are true the rat sold the treasure to the grandchild of Beta, the second of the celestialsapiens. The human half-breed, by the name of Michal Morningstar, has the treasure now."

The people roared. As much as they hated to listen to their leader speaks they hated to think of their precious treasure in the hands of a human. A few of them screamed for his blood. Already, by this one action, Michal had managed to gain him a powerful enemy. Kevin would make sure Arget did his share of suffering too. Kenkin looked to Kevin wanting him to say something. But Kevin didn't have anything worth saying and waved for him to continue.

"It is imperitive that we retrieve the treasure as the gods demand. It must be in our possession. But, I warn you, once it has been used the treasure must be honored. The gods would not allow for us to strike him down then. Once he uses the treasure horrible things may become of us." The gathered mass said nothing. They didn't know what would happen exactly. Never before had the Consentia happened this way before. "Kevin, dose this mongrel thief know what power he holds."

"I'd think Arget was stupid enough to steal it without knowing what it was. But Michal, naw, he had to have known what he was dealing with."

"Very well." Kenkin nodded. "If he thought it was just a common piece of jewelry then we would just be able to get it, retrieve our treasure, and get out. But, in light of this new knowledge, we cannot. This calls for war against the earth kingdom!"

"What? No, you never said war."

"You never said he knew."

"Of course he knew. Why the hell would he pay that much. But you are not taking your armies to earth. They're only a level three tech planet. You're a thirteen. It's like a kid fighting a war against ants." At first the aliens only stared at him, this world didn't have ants and they couldn't exactly understand his analogy. "there are people down there, innocent people, that have no idea we even exist and you're just gonna march in and start blowing stuff up?"

"What would you suppose we do."

"Get a small team, maybe three or four guys to take him down."

"This is the grandchild of a celestialsapien."

"It only took, what, eight plumber kids, a human, and a mechomorph to take down the Highbreed fleet. Four soldiers can take down one crossbreeded abomination."

The emperor thought for a moment. "It makes sence. Who would you propose goes on this mission crutial to the well being of out planet?

"I have to be there. There's no way I'm letting someone else pound the crap outta him without me being a part of it. Plus, I worked with the guy once, I know what he's like. Second I want Etorm, if he's even alive anymore. Then Hedat. Lastly I think-"

"You'll take File." Kenkin finished for him.

"_Her?_Really? File? That girl couldn't stand a chance if a fight broke out, and it will."

"Leave your personal thoughts behind you. She's going."

"Fine," He grumbled unsure of why he gave in. "But I'm not wasting my time protecting her. If Morningstar decides to kill her cuz she's in the way then she'll die. No questions asked."

"You will protect her like she was your own wife or daughter."

"I won't do it."

"You will. If she goes to that planet and dies then earth will be charged with the death of a royal child."

"She isn't even a princess."

"She will be soon."

"You don't know that."

"I _know_ that."The ferocity and sternness in his voice stopped Kevin for a moment. It was all he needed. "When you go to earth you take File with you and you make sure that all your little human and half breed buddies know who and what she is. And if you don't protect her earth will be charged with her murder and they will all perish under the might of our empire. I don't care how primitive they are."

* * *

She slid the drawer closed with her heel after the last of her clothes were folded and put away. Then, with a relieved sigh and arms spread wide she fell on her bed letting the softness calm her. It had been too long since she had been in her own bed, she spent too much time outside lately and the summer sun was getting more than annoying to her. Her powers were getting sharper due to Michal's training, but she still missed her bedroom. At least just this once she would sleep in comfort. She would bond with the energy of the world tomorrow. Morningstar could give her a break just this once.

"So you plan on cheating do you?" he asked from the outside of her always open window. He had come again.

"Not cheating," she rolled on her side to face him. Suddenly she was thankful she had just been a little too lazy to change into her nightgown. "Just taking a little break tonight."

"You were just starting to make progress."

"I can make progress tomorrow."

"If you want to find Julie with your mind you will need to progress as quickly as possible." He climbed inside. For a moment he was quiet, listening for her father no doubt. She wouldn't tell him that he had left with her mother for the rest of the evening. She was happy they had decided to leave instead of forcing her to listen through the walls.

"I can only do so much. Someone's taking care of her."

"But we don't know who. She could be in danger even then. If it was someone we knew they would have told us. What if it's an enemy of ours that she doesn't know making himself look noble and kind so he can use her against us?"

"I doubt it." He sighed and sat next to her bed, "As much as I wouldn't like to admit I know almost as much about the underworld as Kevin. He may have done more time, but this face of mine, it makes others afraid of me."

"I imagine it would." She turned on her back. "But If you weren't one of the bad guys in the first place that wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"I was just a kid then, Gwen. I didn't understand what I was doing. This power I had was so much. It was addictive to me, like a drug."

"You were addicted to power? You expect me to feel sorry for you because of that?"

"No, I was only telling you. As if it would justify me trying to hurt you. But I'm doing what I can to repay what I did."

"I know, and I'm grateful for it. I just . . . "

"You still cannot trust me. I understand. After trying to imprison your cousin and friend I would understand. But I will admit, I did not think you would go to your own enemies to stop me. I wonder what would have happened if I had left the Highbreed?"

"Don't think about it." She had already wondered. She would have fought him alone. She couldn't leave Kevin with him like that. She tried to remember whether she had worried about Ben, but couldn't. But she had to go after Kevin. She would have fought him alone and she might have lost. He would have been much more powerful than he was now. "It's over now. It's done."

"What will your cousin say when he finally returns. He should be back soon."

"It's hard to say. He might not say anything at all with how panicked he is about Julie. Anything I do probably doesn't even matter to him."

"I doubt my return won't matter to him."

"You're fine. You haven't done anything to be blamed for. In this country you're still innocent until proven guilty."

"I know, I know. But still . . . It will be hard to gain his trust." He sighed, "It's all because of what I did to you. Every time he sees this face he'll be reminded."

Gwen stared at the ceiling, her thoughts scattered and unfocused. She wished she could concentrate on something other than her powers, but she had been this way since Kevin left her. She was grateful for the well deserved summer break otherwise her grades would have dropped. She didn't want to imagine trying to study like this.

"Maybe," She rolled back towards him, supporting her head with her hand. "Maybe I could help you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I'm not asking you to ask. You've done a lot for me since Kevin left. If I could restore your face without giving you power . . . " She paused as she considered if it was even possible. "It could be my way of thanking you."

"The thanks I was hoping for was a shortened sentence in the null void."

"But if I trust you enough to give you your old face back Ben might trust you easier."

"And Kevin?"

"Kevin wouldn't trust you to walk to the other side of the street if he asked. There's nothing you can do to change him." She paused as she remembered her friend that had abandoned her. How long had it been since she had seen him?

"If you are willing to try," He stood and extended his hand like a gentleman asking to dance. "I am willing to let you."

She took his hand, shivering at the cold of his metal armor, and let him lead her to her feet. It felt strange being this close to him, even if it wasn't for romantic purposes. He probably though it was, or could be, though. She wished it could have been Kevin with her like this. For a moment she could remember when she had convinced him into taking her to her school's formal dance. He had gotten all dressed up, acted all proper for her, even bought her yellow roses, her favorite flowers. Even when Big Chill had started acting up and they had to miss the dance he still had managed to get one dance with her bathed in the pale light of his headlights to the music of the stereo in his car. It wasn't formal or the way she imagined it, but she knew she was happy in that moment.

"the gloves are gonna have to come off." She told him forcing herself to chase away the thoughts. She couldn't afford to be distracted all the time by him and her memories.

"Of course." He nodded and pulled them off. For a moment she hesitated looking, the withered flesh sickening to her. She placed her hand, nearly trembling, into his open one. His hands were rough, almost like leather, and cold as the armor he had just removed as though there was no life in it anymore. The hairs on her arm rose in response to the cold of his skin. Michal apologized as he saw her reaction.

"It's not your fault." She said shaking her head focusing her eyes on his chest, a point ahead of her where she didn't have to see his face, even if he still wore his mask, or hands. "I just didn't realize how bad it was."

"You really don't have to do this." He reminded her. The hand that did not hold hers removed his mask and she did not dare look at his face.

"I know. I want to."

"Very well." She heard him sigh and his grip tightened on her. She could feel the energy between them moving towards him and she did nothing to stop it. Every few moments her eyes would go over her own body, making certain that he was not drawing so much of her power that her own appearance was altered.

His grey face began to gain color to its original pale white. His clumped hair grew to be the length she remembered it to be and the snow white color became fair. His eyes, grayed for some reason as well, became the beautiful and clear blue she remembered. His face was handsome, that much she had forgotten until now. As his features were restored his grip lessened. The rough texture faded to become much softer and she did not mind her hand in his. The cold faded as if his body was coming to life and her Goosebumps retreated into her skin. He was actually warm now.

When it was done she looked up into his newly restored face as he ran his fingers over it. "This is me." She heard him whisper as he turned to look at himself in a mirror on her wall. "I'm back." But when he turned to face Gwen she swooned only to be caught in his arms.

"I'm fine," She told him, "Just . . . a little weak."

"You gave me your power. You said you wouldn't."

"I couldn't do it any other way could I?" He nodded, he wouldn't complain, and lifted her into his arms. This new energy of his, Gwen's power flowing through him like fire, gave him new strength. Her already light form was like lifting a feather. Gently he placed her on her bed and brushed away a strand of her hair.

"Thank you Gwen."

"It was easy." She assured him, though her slowed movements said otherwise. She knew she was weak. How much of herself had she given to him? She didn't mean to give that much, but how could she take it back without falling unconscious from the effort? Her mind wasn't as strong as his and he would win.

"Not for you I don't think." He smiled and lifted her torso into his arms. "you push too hard."

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax. She wasn't about to encourage him to go further, but what was encouragement for him. She knew that for some people a good fight pushed them to their limits, but for others it would turn them off. She decided to stay in the middle and not do or say anything. Just relax there . . . in his arms . . . and try . . . to . . . sleep.

Her brief slumber was cut short when she felt something against her. Shocked more than afraid her eyes opened, her every nerve as alert as it could be in its weakened state. While she had drifted away Morningstar had been bold and pressed his warm lips against hers. She pulled away instantly unsure of what was happening.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I guess I couldn't help myself. You're just so . . . perfect."

"I've heard a lot of stuff before." She said as sternly as she could, "I don't need it from you now."

"I understand. With someone as beautiful as you I'm sure you have admirers."

"Stop talking." She rolled over so her back faced him. He put her down then but she didn't close her eyes. He wasn't leaving. She could sense him behind her, watching her like a hawk would a mouse. He reached out and ran a few of his fingers along her hair just on the edges of her face. She wouldn't admit it, but she had liked the touch.

Then he had to speak. Even after she had told him to stop he had to keep talking. But, this time she could not simply roll over and ignore his words. Not because she was already rolled over, but because she was uncertain of how to react.

"I love you Gwendolyn."

His voice was scarcely more than a whisper, but he might as well have shouted it to the world. No one except for her father and mother had ever said those simple little words. She had dreamed of the day Kevin would find the courage to say it to her, but the time never came and she had all but given up on it. Maybe at the dance, she had told herself, but that hadn't happened.

"What?" She said turning to face him for a moment.

"Sorry," He looked up in surprise, but there was a light in his eyes that she was unable to recognize. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I hadn't fallen asleep. Now, what did you say?"

"I . . . " He hesitated, as if embarrassed by the words, "I love you." Without thinking a smile crossed over her face.

"You don't mean that."

"I do." He inched towards her, as if desperate to be close to her. "I know I've been going about it the wrong way before, but I do love you."

"I don't think-"

"Everything I've done to wrong you has been because of you. I imprisoned your brother and friend, I know, but it was only because I wanted you within my reach at all times. I didn't jump out of the null void because I wanted to freedom, it was because I wanted to be there if anything happened to you. Even now I'm trying to shorten my sentence so I can be with you again. I only realized it now."

"I don't know if that's love." She wanted to tell herself it wasn't what he thought. Kevin was supposed to be the one who loved her. She loved him, didn't she?

"It's hard to define love, I know, but I can't think of anything else it could be." He sighed, "you don't have to say anything."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. Just don't try to kiss me again without telling me."

"Sorry about that." He apologized, "I didn't mean for you to notice."

"How could I not?"

"I don't know. You just weren't." He smiled and took her hand. Without thinking again she rolled on her back. What was she doing? "I thought maybe I could be gentle enough that you wouldn't have noticed me there."

"You were sadly mistaken."

"Maybe I could do it right then?" his smile changed to be something more fiendish. "Care to give me the chance."

"I don't know." She looked away from his face, but her eyes went back before long. "Maybe it's just too soon."

"Good things hardly last, my lovely Gwen. I don't want to lose this chance if I can help it."

"I just don't think-" She didn't have time to say anything more. He had moved again. His lips pressed against hers hardly gentle like what he said it would be. She pulled her head back, pressing it hard against her pillow. But he followed her actions, refusing to let her run.

She closed her eyes, screwing them shut not wanting to see what was happening. If he loved her he wouldn't be doing this to her, not when she didn't want it. In the end she decided it would be best if she just didn't fight him.

After a few moments she opened her eyes to see that he had risen over her, half of his body on her bed. He had gone too far. She pushed against his chest, her powers aiding her, but with her weakened as she was she couldn't move him. She could feel him smile as he pressed harder against her, her action only leaving him wanting more. But it was when she felt one of his hands on her hip, pulling her close to him, was she afraid. She knew something had to be wrong.

She shoved his shoulders, all her power going into the action. She sighed in relief when he was torn away from him. She studied at his face as he smiled doing the same. He whispered her name just once before he came at her again.

This time something was different.

He had thrown one leg over her waist and his head had tilted. His target was no longer her lips, he had grown tired of that playing field, but he attacked her neck with great renewed vigor. Almost terrified she called him, an attempt to try to bring him to his senses, but failed. The sound only encouraged him further and a small yelp of pain escaped her as he bit a bit too harshly.

"Michal stop." She ordered and he retreated.

"Gwen . . . I," He stuttered as his eyes wandered quickly over her as if he had forgotten what he had done. "I'm so sorry. I never . . . I didn't . . . Gwen," He placed a hand on her cheek gently, comfortingly. "You're trembling."

"You scared me."

"It won't happen again." He promised, "I should never have . . . coming here tonight was a mistake."

"You might want to get off me." He nodded and dismounted, climbing off her bed. The moment she was released she retreated under the covers unsure of what to do. What he said was true, she was shaking violently enough that she could see it.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go, Morningstar." She told him forcing steadiness in her voice. The moment he was gone, the image of the world of energy in her mind confirming it, she climbed out of bed and took her phone. Her fingers moving faster than they had ever gone before she scrolled through her contact list and found the one she wanted. She climbed back in bed as it rang and rang until she finaly heard someone.

"Gewn?" The confused voice answered, "It's a little late for me to expect a call from you. Or are you not Gwen?"

"No, It's me Coop."

"Is something wrong?" Had it been that easy for anyone to notice.

"Sort of."

"Did you need something?"

"No, I'm good."

"then what is it?"

"It's" She sighed wishing she had listened to him, "It's Morningstar."

"I'll be there." Before she could object he had hung up. She stayed under her blanket, her body curled into as tight a ball as she could reach. She didn't care what Cooper did, why she called him even she wasn't entirely sure. What she would say to him if he actually got into her room was even less clear. But what bothered her most had nothing to do with the boy genious.

_Why didn't she fight harder?_

* * *

_Are we done yet? _

Days on the crossbreed homeworld passed so differently than they did on earth. The year was longer, he was told, but the days were much shorter. The crossbreed council slept every time the sun set, which was far too often for Ben's interest. They would wake several hours later and continue, but the breaks were becoming more than a nuisance.

"Do you agree?" One of the crossbreed asked. The crossbreed was a giant compared to him, easily as big as Way Big, if not larger. It was definitely fatter.

"We've been over this," Ben groaned with his forehead in his hand, "Earth is a level three tech planet. You can't just decide to drop a whole bunch of stuff on our planet."

"But we have little to offer at that level."

"Then don't send stuff." Ben suggested again, "Like I said before. Most of the people of earth, even the leaders, don't even have a clue that your armies invaded. Most of the population don't even think there's life outside of their planet. Those of us who know are good enough to keep it a secret."

"Then what dose your planet want from us."

"Leave us alone. Send nothing, say nothing, do nothing. That's all earth can want from any species."

At that moment one of his communicatiors rang. Up until now he had forgotten he had it. The little device was one invented, built, and perfected by Cooper that could not only pick up the low level frequencies of earth, but the faster than light transmissions of space. A little image of the boy appeared in his hand and he knew Cooper would be able to see the same.

"What is it?" He asked after first apologizing to the council.

"Where are you?"

"High-er-crossbreed homeworld. What do you want?"

"You have to get down here and fast."

"I'm kinda busy."

"It's Gwen."

"What about her?"

"Michal Morningstar's done something to her, but she won't tell me anything."

"Morningstar? But he's-"

"He ran off after the highbreed invasion, remember."

"They're crossbreed now, but I remember."

"Whatever. He came out of hiding and has been seeing Gwen. She said he was just teaching her, but she called me last night as was all shaken and nervous and stuff. I'm worried about her."

"I'll get there as soon as I can." And with that promise he cut off the transmission and slid the communicator in his pocket. "I have to go, like now. My cousin's having some trouble with this kid we knew a while back who's supposed to be doing time in the null void."

"What was the boy's name?"

"Michal Morningstar. Why?"

A hiss passed over the alien council before the head spoke. "We've heard the name before. We received word from the Kenkin of the Nack'tarian Empire about a boy by that name. His father was both celestialsapian and anodite, his mother human."

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"He has commited high crimes against the Nack'tarian Empire, an offence punishable by death."

"Ok then." Ben sighed, "If you want to give something to earth help me catch this kid and keep him away from my cousin."

"Agreed."

"Good. Now get me home so I can find Julie."

"I thought the human's name was Gwen."

"Julie's a different human. You don't have to worry about her." He didn't need any more worry about his past enemies searching for her.

"I insist we assist."

"I said no. Morningstar will be enough trouble. I'll focus on Julie."

"But what if the two events are related."

"As far as I know, Morningstar doesn't even know who Julie is. This is my problem. I'll find her."

"Very well. We shall return you to your earthen city."

"Good." He could have laughed the joy inside him was so great. Not only would he be going back home he would be going straight to the city with a crossbreed army ready to fight.

_Julie. I'm almost there. Just hold on._

* * *

She was still shaking. She shared most of the same symptoms of a drug addict during withdraw, save for the heart attacks. Three times it had failed, three times he had revived her, three times it had been close. Next time he might not be so lucky. Right now he had made a bed for her in the hotel his employer had paid for so she would have a place to stay.

They were always moving, staying in one hotel one day, then with a friendly stranger, then at a church shelter. They had offered to take care of her for a little longer, they thought she was actually recovering from an addiction, but he had turned her down. She was his responsibility.

She had been wrapped in blankets claiming it was cold. She shivered violently, as if it was colder than winter, but sweat beaded on her head from overheating. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He considered giving his employer a call, find out what the special meds he had been giving to her had done. Maybe she had been addicted to them, even if she didn't know she was taking them. He said they would make her weak, would keep her from leaving. The only thing the drugs wouldn't do was induce the heart attacks. That she did on her own, the broken heart syndrome was real. But to keep her from questioning him, from trying to overpower him and run away in search of her family, Ben, or anyone qualified enough to actually take care of her medical condition his employer gave him the pills. He had been crushing them and putting them in her food and water supply since she had been under his care and they had served well. But since the attack with the Forever Knight it had been increasingly harder for him to both meet with his supplier and find a way to get it into her food.

Her withdrawl symptoms were similar to those of a normal addict, but since the drug was from outside of the earth they were still different. She was too needy, her thirst increased tenfold. Her emotions were random and terror struck her in the night. Many times she woke up screaming. He played the nauseating part of comforter every time she did, telling her everything was alright and that she was safe. He didn't know what the dreams were about, he didn't care. As long as he got his reward for going through all this nothing else mattered. But the reward was seeming more and more useless as time went by. He could live without it, he just didn't want to.

"Ca-ash," He heard her mumble his name in her shaking voice and he was at her side playing he sickening part like a trained actor.

"I'm here," He told her softening his face and gathering her into his arms. Her shivering lessened, but only slightly. "Are you alright."

"When do I get to see Ben again?"

"You said you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind." She looked up at him with her cute little brown eyes. That was all they were, all she was: cute. Not hot, not gorgeous, not sexy, just cute. He didn't see why Ben had gotten all crazy over some average girl. But she was a tennis player. That meant she wasn't weighted down with fat like other girls nowadays. It meant she had a good amount of endurance; she could go for a long time. It meant that when he had her naked he wouldn't be repulsed by what he saw. And, to say the least, he was curious about what he would see. Maybe he actually thought the same things she did.

"We've been over this a thousand times. You need to let go of Ben. Stop talking and thinking about him otherwise you'll keep having these heart attacks."

She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie. His employer had been the one to find her favorite clothes for him. For a long time she had been in that same tennis uniform and while it did cling to her nicely curved form it was getting boring.

"I know your right, but it's hard."

"All good things are."

"It wasn't hard for me to fall in love with him."

"With how he's treated you I wouldn't've counted that as a good thing. Forget him. You have me now." Acting just barely out of the boundaries of his character he gently kissed her forehead. She shuddered at the unfamiliar touch. He didn't understand how someone cute like her had never kissed a boy. He understood that she wanted to though.

"You've helped me a lot." She thanked him and sniffled again, "Is this sickness a part of my illness."

"I think it's because you're healing. It takes time and when it's over everything will be better. Almost like it never happened. The only thing you'll have to suffer with is just the memory he's left you with."

When he said that she looked away and instantly a faded, unfocused expression crossed her face as tears formed in her little almond eyes. This always happened when she thought of him and what he had done with the cheerleader. "Look, it's over. I promise."

"Right." She mumbled curling against him as he tightened his embrace, "It's over. I don't need him."

"Right. And the next time you see him you'll kick him out right."

"Well . . . I don't know about that."

"It's better if you do. I'm only trying to help you."

"Since when have you been trying to help me?" She asked. If she had the energy he imagined she would have screamed it, "As far as I know this is just some complicated way for you to get back at Ben for embarrassing you in front of everyone twice. Why do you care about me?"

"I've cared about you for a while now, years maybe even." He easily lied, his voice perfect in its gentleness. "I've always watched from a distance, but you were too good for me. Surly you know what that's like."

"I had been watching Ben for a while before I actually had the courage to talk to him."

"So you do understand."

"In a way."

"So will you leave him."

"I still don't know."

"Julie, think of everything I've told you." She sniffled and looked away, "Look at what he does to you. Don't throw yourself away for someone who doesn't care about you. Please don't die, Julie." He forced a hint of pleading into his voice and ran his fingers along the edges of her face. "I don't know what I'd do."

His new line, one he didn't think would have any effect before, had done more than he expected. She looked up at him, emotions crossing her face faster than he cared to interpret. Then she reached out and ran a trembling hand along his cheek. The action sent no emotions through her, only thoughts of what he might be able to get her to do. With his other hand he held hers there and smiled. Keeping her hand in place he turned his head to kiss her palm before returning it.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, "Do you really . . . love me?"

"Of course I do." He smiled in victory. As good of a boyfriend as Ben was he never said he loved her yet. She leaned closer to him, her body sparking more in him than she realized. "So what will you do?"

"I don't love you like I do Ben," She started not meeting his eyes at first. 'but I wouldn't want to make anyone go through the same crap I have. If Ben's going to leave me anyway, even if I don't want him to, maybe I . . . you know . . . Maybe I could give you a chance."

"Thank you, Julie," He tightened his embrace around her and rested his head on hers. He had met his goal after all this time. Now his employer just had to keep his promise.

* * *

He raised his head looking down the city street where Ben's copy was running towards him. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his head. He was taller than Ben so he was the more intimidating.

"You left your post."

"What did you do with Julie?"

"I can't imagine what you mean."

"LIE!" The boy roared ant threw himself into him. Both boys tumbled to the floor, but the agile mastermind had pulled out before there was any trouble.

"You're really bad at this." Morningstar laughed dodging every blow.

"You're lucky the Omnitrix is charging or I'd beat you in."

"Your Omnitrix doesn't work right." He laughed, "It hadn't worked since your little fight with Tennyson."

The boy stopped his assult then, pieces falling into place in his mind. He tightened an angry fist as Morningstar planned for the attack to continue.

"My Omnitrix has worked perfectly since then. I'm not so sure about my clone though." Simply by saying this both boys began to understand what had happened. Morningstar knew that this was not the clone Ben he had hired but the real Ben ten come back from his search for Kevin. Ben knew that Michal had been using his clone for his own diabolical purposes.

Michal was the first to strike this time, Golden light flowing from his fingers. Ben had admitted the weakness of a broken Omnitrix. Until then he was just a human. Ben leapt out of the way and tried to send a punch to his head.

"Let's not fight now Ben." He said, "Not after everything I've done."

"You did something with Julie, I know it."

"I haven't seen her since her dissapearence at a game you neglected to go to."

"I've been gone chasing Kevin for a few weeks. Gwen was supposed to go to the game, but I'm betting you distracted her."

"I had nothing to do with it. It was only after the girl's dissapearnece that I even went to see Gwen for the first time."

"Do I want to know what you did to her."

"I havn't done anything to her. Not bad anyway."

"What did you do?"

"I simply gave her a necklace I picked up from anodine during my time there. Turns out my grandmother was one of them, just like her, but his color was different: gold, just like me."

"So I heard." Ben nodded, "But, If you would like, I could help you find your friend if you want."

"I don't need help from you thank you. I'll find Gwen."

"Wonderful. I was going there now."

"You stay away from my cousin." He commanded and left. He smiled and took out his phone. Ben had returned faster than he had expected, but he was still back in time to play his part. He took out his phone and dialed Cash's number. It was easier to make calls now that Gwen had restored him and he didn't have armor pressing more than one button at once.

"What do you want?" He heard the boy ask on the other end, "I'm kinda busy." In the distance he could hear Julie asking who had called him.

"Ben's come back." He said quickly, "Let her go."

"She's sick."

"Is she well enough to walk?"

"Yeah."

"Do it anyway."

"Alright." And he hung up. He didn't need to pay that kid, let him try to get his payment on his own. Julie had to be clinging to him by now. She was such an unstable girl thanks to her past and it made her easy to work with. She was like putty to him, easily molded with his plots. He awaited for her to meet with him. Now he had to meet with Gwen.

With a new power, one from his grandfather that he had not known about until reciently, he appeared close to her house. He knocked on the door and she answered, her parents conviently gone once more.

"You really need to stop coming here all the time."

"Ben had returned." He told her, "He attacked me the moment he saw me claiming I had done something with Julie."

"Are you alright?" She asked as he walked past her. She hadn't exactly invited her in, but then she hadn't exactly kicked him out either. He found a place to sit on one of the couches and put his head in his hands.

"I'm well enough." He sighed, "He's probably mounted some search for her though if he hasn't come to you already."

"I imagine he would with her still missing and all."

"Have you found _anything_ I can tell him. Just a little something so I can start getting him to trust me."

"Sorry, but no. I've been trying to help Cooper on a new invention of his."

"And has it gotten anywhere?"

"No." She sighed and sat on the couch opposite of him. While her head was turned towards the window his eyes went over her. He wouldn't have to wait long now. "Look, I'm not sure if I'm willing to trust you after what you did, er, tried to do to me."

"I apologized for that."

"I know, but it was still just a little scarry. That's all."

"You've never been that close to someone before?"

"No." She said it easily. He knew she was telling the truth, but would play stupid for a while. "Why, is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, no it's not. It's just, with Kevin I thought-"

"What dose he have to do with anything?"

"Well, he's not the most proper of men. The old fashioned way of virginity until marriage suited him very well. I figured you would have that deciency, but with the effect he has on you-"

"You think Kevin tricked me into sleeping with him?"

"I considered it as a possibility. Nothing more."

"You're really not making me comfortable around you."

"I made a mistake. I know that now. It won't happen again."

"You practically attacked me."

"I said I was sorry."

"I don't know if that's enough."

"What do you want me to do? Just name your price and you'll have it."

"I don't know." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I just don't know right now." He stood only to sit beside her and take her hand. He laced his fingers with hers and held on tight. Now that he was restored to his youthful self that he knew she liked he could use actual contact to his benefit. The arm closest to her fell over her shoulder and he knew he saw the hint of a smile on her lips. Kevin might not have tried but if he worked carefully enough and gently enough he was capable of seducing her himself. If she was truly the innocent virgin she made herself seem like she wouldn't know she was doing something until it was too late.

"I love you Gwen." He said "And you know I do. I would, and will, do anything for you, to make you happy. If that means putting some distance between us for a while then I will."

"That seems like a good idea." He nodded in agreement. He reached for her and lifted the gem he had given her. Only because it had matched her power had she accepted it, that he was sure was her reasoning. It was beautiful around her pretty little neck. And now, he knew, it would remain there forever, a reminder and a pledge.

At that moment the door opened. There was no knock, no doorbell, no sign of approach, but Ben had burst through the living room door. His hand flew to the still energy deprived Omnitrix after seeing his enemy with his arm around his cousin.

"Whatever I missed I don't want to know," Ben said with eyes only for Morningstar at first. "But whatever's going on needs to end. If Kevin comes back and sees you like this."

"It won't be like this when he comes back." She said standing and stepping away. "This is just until he comes back."

"Right. You think he's going to give you to Kevin?"

"If he loves me then yes, he will."

"You think _he_ loves _you_?"

"I know I love her." He stood and stepped forward to stand beside her. Just like before he raised his head knowing he was the taller. Ben looked up to meet the eyes of his superior. "That is something you cannot understand."

"I understand love, more than you ever would." The Omnitrix wielder growled, "I love Julie more than anything I have ever known. I left because I made a promise, but now that that _someone_ broke their end of the deal I did whatever I could to get here as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible? It's been nearly two weeks since Gwen told you she was missing."

"It's been that long?"

"Hello?" Gwen was the one to talk this time, "Where have you been all this time."

"Highbreed homeworld. They dragged me into negotiations. Time passes differently there."

"Look, I'm just trying to get my sentence shortened. Saving earth did a lot for my record so now I'm just teaching your cousin some more tricks with her powers."

"I see she used a good deal of them to get you back to normal."

"That was my choice." She told him. "As thanks for helping me."

"Cooper said you had done something to her."

"that's my business." She snapped. The defenses in her mind had been raised. She would stand up for him even if she didn't know why. Her weakned mind thanks to Kevin's actions had left her this way. She had run into the next pair of open arms seeking comfort and protection. Luckily Morningstar was the one who was waiting."I don't know why I even told him. It's not his problem either."

"Fine." Ben tilted his head like a confused dog. "If you want to help find Julie."

"I've already started trying. But since her parents don't know who, or what, I am they're useless. I have been keeping close contact with the police though. They have no knowledge."

"Forever Knights attacked me and said Connor was going to kill her."

"The knights armor was found by the police, but they never realized the two cases were related. There was no blood found."

"Then you think someone was protecting her as well."

"Yeah, but who would want to protect her aside from you or her annoying pet is beyond me."

"Grandpa Max would want to, but he's clueless too." Gwen added. Morningstar silently cursed. He had forgotten about the old lard. He hadn't been there when he had caused his trouble before. His connections to the plumber forces as well as their technology could have been a flaw in his plan's designs. He was lucky he hadn't found anything. "Cooper's trying to invent a way to track people without using my power for stuff like this."

"Fine." Ben grumbled. "You can stay on two conditions."

"Name them."

"One, you help me find Julie. I want to be able to contact you any hour of the day if anything comes up and you will be there to help."

"I can do that."

"Second is gonna be harder for you you stay away from my cousin, no matter what it takes. I don't even want you in the same _building_ as her. I know I havn't talked to her much since I left but the fact that she didn't go to Julie's game _and_ hasn't done much to find her tells me something it wrong. If I've learned anything it's that you are not going to be any help. That and I had to get called in the middle of a meeting with the Highbreed council telling me you had done something to her. Now, I'm not gonna be cruel to her and make her tell me what you did, but I'm not about to take chances. Stay away from her."

"You know I can't-"

"You'll do it unless you want your ass thrown back in the null void. I'm not an idiot, Morningstar, I know what goes through your head when you see her."

"I'm not like that."

"You are. Now do we have a deal or not."

"Agreed." He said with a sigh. He hadn't expected him to be so direct. It didn't matter though. Gwen had a liking for those who went against the rules. She always wanted to help and change people. If he broke this new rule to be with her she may even like him more for it.

"Good. Now get out. I need to talk to Gwen alone."

Just as he started to leave his phone rang as if on cue. Looking at the number he knew who it was, but he didn't bothering answering. He would deal with them later. Right now he had to plan a way to get rid of their grandfather before he actually became a problem.

* * *

(A/N) Chapter 5 done. I told you it would be longer didn't I. But Ben's finally home so that's good . . . sort of. Review!!! It really isn't hard and takes a minute. I don't even mind flames as long as they're on topic.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) chapter 6 and not a chapter less than 7000 words. I'm actually proud of myself for once. Again review and stuff and have fun.

Previously on The Treasure of the Consentia:

"If he thought it was just a common piece of jewelry then we would just be able to get it, retrieve our treasure, and get out. But, in light of this new knowledge, we cannot. This calls for war against the earth kingdom!"

"What? No, you never said war. Get a small team, maybe three or four guys to take him down."

"I _know_ that."The ferocity and sternness in his voice stopped Kevin for a moment. It was all he needed. "When you go to earth you take File with you and you make sure that all your little human and half breed buddies know who and what she is. And if you don't protect her earth will be charged with her murder and they will all perish under the might of our empire. I don't care how primitive they are."

When it was done she looked up into his newly restored face as he ran his fingers over it. "This is me." She heard him whisper as he turned to look at himself in a mirror on her wall. "I'm back. I love you Gwendolyn."

His voice was scarcely more than a whisper, but he might as well have shouted it to the world. No one except for her father and mother had ever said those simple little words. She had dreamed of the day Kevin would find the courage to say it to her, but the time never came and she had all but given up on it. Maybe at the dance, she had told herself, but that hadn't happened.

"Good things hardly last, my lovely Gwen. I don't want to lose this chance if I can help it."

"I just don't think-" She didn't have time to say anything more. He had moved again. His lips pressed against hers hardly gentle like what he said it would be. He had thrown one leg over her waist and he attacked her neck with great renewed vigor.

"Michal stop." She ordered and he retreated.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go, Morningstar."

"What was the boy's name?"

"Michal Morningstar. Why?"

A hiss passed over the alien council before the head spoke. "We've heard the name before. We received word from the Kenkin of the Nack'tarian Empire about a boy by that name.

"Ok then." Ben sighed, "If you want to give something to earth help me catch this kid and keep him away from my cousin."

"Agreed."

"Good." He could have laughed the joy inside him was so great. Not only would he be going back home he would be going straight to the city with a crossbreed army ready to fight.

_Julie. I'm almost there. Just hold on._

"Is this sickness a part of my illness."

"I think it's because you're healing. It takes time and when it's over everything will be better. Almost like it never happened. The only thing you'll have to suffer with is just the memory he's left you with. The next time you see him you'll kick him out right."

"Well . . . I don't know about that."

"It's better if you do. I'm only trying to help you."

"Since when have you been trying to help me?"

"Look at what he does to you. Don't throw yourself away for someone who doesn't care about you. Please don't die, Julie." He forced a hint of pleading into his voice and ran his fingers along the edges of her face. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, "Do you really . . . love me?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't love you like I do Ben," She started not meeting his eyes at first. 'but I wouldn't want to make anyone go through the same crap I have. If Ben's going to leave me anyway, even if I don't want him to, maybe I . . . you know . . . Maybe I could give you a chance."

Morningstar knew that this was not the clone Ben he had hired but the real Ben ten come back from his search for Kevin. Ben knew that Michal had been using his clone for his own diabolical purposes.

"I could help you find your friend if you want."

"I don't need help from you thank you. I'll find Gwen."

"Wonderful. I was going there now."

"You stay away from my cousin."

"What do you want?" He heard the boy ask on the other end, "I'm kinda busy." In the distance he could hear Julie asking who had called him.

"Ben's come back." He said quickly, "Let her go."

"You really need to stop coming here all the time."

"Ben had returned." He told her, "He attacked me the moment he saw me claiming I had done something with Julie."

"You think Kevin tricked me into sleeping with him?"

"I considered it as a possibility. Nothing more."

"You practically attacked me."

"I said I was sorry."

"I don't know if that's enough."

"What do you want me to do? Just name your price and you'll have it."

"I don't know."

"I love you Gwen." He said "And you know I do. I would, and will, do anything for you, to make you happy. If that means putting some distance between us for a while then I will."

"That seems like a good idea."

"Whatever I missed I don't want to know," Ben said with eyes only for Morningstar at first. "But whatever's going on needs to end. If Kevin comes back and sees you like this."

"It won't be like this when he comes back."

"Fine." Ben grumbled. "You can stay on two conditions. One, you help me find Julie. I want to be able to contact you any hour of the day if anything comes up and you will be there to help. Second, you stay away from my cousin, no matter what it takes."

"Agreed."

The Treasure of the Consentia

Chapter 6

He went into the girl's chamber grumbling as he did. It wasn't that he didn't like File, but there was things about her that he didn't want to deal with. He didn't believe she was a princess like everyone else did. he would do anything in his power to keep her from getting royal blood, even considered murder at one point, but everyone would know it was him and that meant more null void time. Something he hoped he could avoid.

He hated admitting it each and every time he saw her, but the girl was amazingly pretty, enough to put that cheerleader at Ben's school to shame. She was different than most of the Nack'tarian people though. Her skin was darker than most with a ting of red to it almost like cinimon. Her hair was dark though, a deep black that reached the floor. How she managed to keep her hair so perfectly groomed and maintained he didn't know. She was the closest thing to the forest elves on one of Gwen's fantasy books: pretty, thin, and deadly. Kevin had underestimated the girl's strength before and it had left him with a broken hip. He was only lucky he had moved and she had missed her target.

"So you want me to go to earth with you to stop the Consentia?" She asked the moment she had heard the door open. It wasn't like she didn't know he was coming. "and why would I do that?"

"It's not to stop the ceremony, just keep someone else from doing it."

"Your father won't approve, you know that."

"I didn't ask for him to approve."

"Your supposed to-"

"You don't think I know what's supposed to happen. I don't want it to though." He had nearly shouted at her and she had instantly grown soft. She had always been able to change emotions in a moment's notice. A trait that both reassured and terrified him.

"Is it because of me?" She asked almost sadly. She looked so hurt, so broken, so weak, so . . . human.

"That's not it." Guilt consuming her. He hated how she could do this to her. "It's someone else."

"Another girl." Instantly her sadness turned to anger.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Who?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you? You'll get all crazy and beat the crap outta her."

"So she's on earth then, a human."

"Sort of."

" A plumber's kid."

"Not really."

"then what?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is when she destroys my name."

"She won't."

"She will if she messes everything up." She stepped towards him, furry clear in her body and eyes. She stood only inches away from him staring angrily into his face. She was challenging him. "I'm not going to earth with you because Kenkin wants me to. I'm going to make sure you don't do something that will stop your Consentia. You _will_ go through with this, one way or another, and if I have to kill your precious girlfriend to get to it then I will. You remember that."

"I assumed you would," he didn't look away from her, his own anger in his eyes. No one touched Gwen. That was all there was to it. If this little girl tried he would kill her. This was Kenkin's idea of a game, for he had to have known somehow it would come to this. He would kill her to keep Gwen safe and in punishment Kenkin would have him executed and Gwen, the cause of it all, would be caught in the middle. Her race would be blamed for causing such strife for them and Kenkin would slaughter them in one of the most gruesome ways he knows. Kenkin loved war, that's just what he did. "Don't do anything you'll regret later. I've had more than my share of training since the last time we meet."

"You think you can beat me?" Something sparked in her eyes at the thought of a little skirmish between them. "I'd like to see you try."

"Nah, your not worth my time. Not yet." He made sure his words were clear. Only a subordinate would grumble and he had to be sure he didn't look like one. This girl had attitude and, at one point, he had liked that about her. Now it was just annoying and her determination would prove fatal to either him, Gwen, or both. He didn't look away either. Wars were fought this way between Nack'tarians fighting for the higher ground. Neither could look away or they would lose the battle.

"Oh I will be," She didn't lower her voice or her head, but she growled the words with the ferocity of a wolf. "You'll see. Or rather, your little human girlfriend will see." She smiled when he tightened his fist. He wanted so badly to punch her in the face and send her flying through one of the walls. He would beat her over and over again until all her bones broke under his fists. How dare she. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah," Though the battle for authority had not ended the tone in both their voices had grown much less hostile with the change of subject. "One of the kids who'll be helping us is Ben 10."

"The kid who stopped the Highbreed invasion of earth. What a waste. Such unlimited power given to, not only a child, but one who thinks to preserve worthless planets like his."

"That's my home too."

"And I have only endless pity to someone who had to spend such a long time there. However did you survive dear . . . Kevin, is that what you call yourself now." She laughed, "You've even taken one of their pathetic names. You've dropped so low not to even _deserve_ my pity."

He held himself back no more and launched his fist into her stomach. It was enough to knock her back a bit, but this particular girl, despite her fragile appearance, was built like a boulder. With a grin forming she charged at him, her arms wrapping around his middle as she drove him to the ground. He countered the attack with a kick to her abdomen.

Unfourtunatly the battle was cut short when others had to come and ruin it. He would have to beat her later. Etorm, a big guy even taller than Kevin and possibly stronger, and Hedat, a much thinner version of the monster next to him, had entered.

"Kevin!"Etorm raised an arm and Kevin stood and brushed the dust off his shirt, but he didn't return the greeting. Etorm shrugged assuming that his old friend's time on earth had just made him forget. "What took you so long buddy?"

"I didn't think I'd be coming back."

"Not even for-"

"Especially not for the Consentia. Just because I confidently came back exactly three days before the ceremony doesn't mean I wanted to do it. I just don't want Morningstar getting the benefits."

"You do know that once the treasure is recovered," Hedat began with his emotionless tone, "you will assume the responsibilities once more and your ceremony will continue."

"Yeah, I know. But once I have it I can do with it what I want."

"I don't think so." File growled. She knew what happened if he did what he wanted. "You have no say."

"But if this Morningstar has used the treasure, which is very possible, what will we do?" Hedat asked, "You, as well as all, of us know that if he has already used it he will be untouchable by us."

"Fheh. If he's smart and hasn't used it we'll just take it back, but he'll get one hell of a beating. If he did use it then I'll just kill him. Death is the only way to get rid of his job."

"I suppose you considered death as an option before."

"I ran to earth before I would need to consider it. I was ten years old then."

"It's been almost eight years since you left. Time is running short."

"I know. But I'm ready."

For a moment there was silence and the small group of four only looked at each other. It was Etorm who spoke, his nature making him unable to stay quiet for long.

"Let's get the hell outta here and kick some ass!"

* * *

He flew above the city in a form he hadn't used in a long time. The necrofriggian watched the world below with eyes that caught every single movement. His body was intangible and invisible to everyone below him which was good since he was fairly close to the ground. He had been flying non-stop for over four hours with only one thought on his mind.

_Julie_.

If she was being protected by someone close enough that the Forever Knights struck within the city then she was probably still close by. Gwen was still working with Cooper on his little invention so he was on his own for a while. Or a long while. Whichever. He would stay up all night if it meant he could find one clue that would lead him to her. He had the time and determination that no one else had and that had to be why she was still missing. He could search while Gwen was training with Michal or Cooper was inventing.

_Wait!_

He circled around as a flash of pink caught his eyes. Her jacket. He had found her! She was alive! As he neared and became visible before her nothing could take the smile off his face. Even if she had slapped him it would have stayed. As he ran towards her, his arms open to embrace her, she did just that. Without even so much as a word to him she had slapped him hard with her palm. His smile still stayed, but he put a hand to his stinging cheek.

"You've got a lot of nerve."

"Julie . . . " Finally he could see her after all this time and he was at a loss for words. "What was that for?"

"Leaving."

"But I came back."

"Sure you did," She rolled her eyes. "You could have at least told me you didn't love me. That would have been eaiser."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. I know everything."

"About what?"

"You and that other girl." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't been with anyone else."

"I saw you."

"Well whoever you saw wasn't me." he defended

"So you're insulting me now?"

"Julie," He sighed bringing himself under control. "Start over. What did I do?"

"first you didn't show up to the game." She started after a sigh.

"Gwen was supposed to go but she's been a little off since Kevin left."

"You said you would call me."

"I was scared to." He felt embarrasment burn in him. what man is scared to make a phone call?

"What?" With a sudden burst of anger she shoved hmi by his chest. It was barely enough to move him over, but part of hit still hurt, though it wasn't his body in pain, "You couldn't at least face me like an actual man when you left me."

"I never left you-"

"I saw you with her. I have pictures."

"Who?"

She pulled back and crossed her arms again. "You must really think I'm stupid don't you?"

"If I had any clue what you were talking about then I could tell you what I think. But since that's not happening I'm just gonna stay here and be confused."

For a moment there was silence, but that was all it was: a moment. she looked away from him, her eyes focused on a crushed, little, yellow flower next to a bush."We're done." She said and started to leave.

"Wait," He reached out and grabbed her arm. She couldn't just walk away like this. "What's done?"

"We. Us. You and me. Pick your version. It's over."

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?"

"Finally, you get something."

"But why?"

"And you go back to being stupid."She pulled away, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, how could I? I've been away too long already."

"Right. I was away long enough for you to get all familiar with the cheerleaders."

"You think I was cheating on you?"

"Oh I know you were cheating on me. I saw you do it."

"I wasn't even in the city."

"Not only that, but you told her I was as good as dead to you."

"No I didn't." _What?_

"Oh yes you did."

"I would never say something like that to you."

"You did. What was it you said exactly. Oh right, That girl's not coming back and she sure as heck isn't coming to me. She might as well be dead to me. Besides, if she does come back I'll just show her the door. There's no reason in going back to her, not when I have someone like you. Don't bother denying it."

"I would never do that to you."

"Just stop. You're not making anything any better."

"Julie I-" She raised her hand to stop him.

"Stop," Her voice was softer this time. Somehow it was worse this way. When the anger and fury in her voice and face had died down he could see the emotions that lay beneath. There was pain. There was hurt. As confused as he was he could know that someone had done something to her. She genuinely believed what she had told him. "Just . . . stop. You're making this harder for the both of us. Just go. Walk away and go back to the cheerleader like you wanted to before. There's nothing you can do to make up for what I saw."

Desperate for something, some way to keep her with him, he moved fast, wrapping her in his arms. Part of him died when she shuddered and pushed him away. This time she said nothing, barely even looked at him, as she turned away with only a shake of her head.

"Julie . . . please." His words were failing. What could he do to bring her back? "I love you."

That stopped her and, for a moment, he thought maybe he had her back. But when she turned to face him the fire had returned to her eyes even if tears were beginning to form there.

"Don't start that now. Of all times . . . " Ben hesitated to move when he saw how tense she was. He didn't know exactly how strong her tennis practice had made her.

"But it's true, I swear."

"If you loved me you would have left. You would have looked for me after I went missing."

"I told you I wasn't here."

"People from school have seen you. I've asked them. You were even in class the other day."

"I just got back and had a fight with Morningstar. I haven't done anything else but look for you."

"I'm not fighting this with you anymore." Her voice went back to the hurt tone from before. Ben stepped closer to her, but she stepped away. "Just stay away from me. Don't even look at me anymore if you can help it."

"Julie don't do this."

"Leave me alone!" She shouted this time and and turned and ran. Ben reached for her a second time, but this time he had been too slow and she had escaped him. He watched her retreating form for a moment. She was still beautiful, even when she was running away from him, even when she hated him. He could hear her beginning to cry just before she stopped. With a smiled Ben thought this was his chance, to try just one more time. She would realize what he was telling her was true.

She stayed still for a moment her hands touching somewhere on her chest he couldn't see with her back facing him. At first he was only confused, but his emotion quickly elevated to fear when she fell to her knees groaning, almost crying, in pain. He was crouching at her side, holding her heaving shoulders, when she let loose her first scream.

"Julie, what's happening?" He asked her as if she could answer.

"Get away from me," She ordered with pain in her voice. He wouldn't leave her, not when she needed help. He wanted to call for someone, but no one was there for the moment.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Go away." Shegrowled through clenched teeth.

"I want to help you."

"She said get off her." Someone had grabbed him by his collar and threw him on his back several feet away. Once he managed to sit up he could only watch as someone he was sure he recognized knocked her onto her back. At first he silently cursed, springing to drive him away. But this newcomer did not attack, only pushed hard on her chest as if her heart had stopped.

Long moments passed before she began to cough and fall limp. Fearing the worst Ben ran this time to her, but her new guardian held out a hand to stop him.

"Not another step Tennyson." He growled. Ben didn't care about the boy, he only looked to Julie who, while her limbs were beginning to tremble, clung to his chest. "You've helped her enough."

"What happened to her?"

"You happened." The boy looked away and leaned down to whisper something to her. She nodded once agreeing with whatever he had told her. "If you cared about her you would go the hell away."

"I need to know what's wrong with her."

"Not your problem." He lifted her into his arms that looked too weak to be able to carry her. It was only then did Ben look into the face of the one kid he hated more than anyone in the universe. Well, maybe not more than anyone, Vilgax was pretty bad, but this kid come close.

"Cash," Furry burned inside him. "What did you do to her?"

"I saved her from the damage you did. Her heart stopped again and it's your fault. She could have died just now and her blood would have been on your hands."

"I never did-"

"Save your excuses for someone that cares. She doesn't belong to you."

"I never said that."

"Then do what she wants and leave." He turned around and left with his Julie still trembling in his arms. He heard Cash tell her that he wouldn't bother her again.

He needed to find Gwen

* * *

He just couldn't make it fit. Equation after equation and diagram after diagram but nothing he did made any sense. The tech available was more than advanced in human standards, the math behind him even more complex than many would consider solvable. But this was the type of work he dealt with daily.

He remembered a very long time ago when he was a kid, not that he still wasn't. He had found a cerebrocrustacean, a Galvan, as well as a galvanic mecomorph all crashed near his old home. His parents were pretty wealthy, his dad was anyway being that his mom never worked and just took care of the house. They had homeschooled him starting when he was younger than most of the kids able to multiply several two digit numbers by age five. Part of his excelled mental training was in part to his own superior mental capacity and that he knew very well.

The parents had spent a good while fighting and the little seven year old boy was through with it. He had had enough of it and ran off the first chance he had with no intention of coming back. He was able to gather enough supply his still thin body for more than a few days and pilfered enough money that would sustain him after that. What he was doing and where he was going he still wasn't sure. He had wandered for a few days taking shelter in the little city park. People with nowhere to go stayed there all the time. He had chosen a place on the shore of the lake next to a tree with the words Max plus Verdona carved in the middle of a heart. He made that his home for a few days and at first he enjoyed a life without parents but he quickly became bored.

It was one of those days when he sat beside the lake with his own handmade fishing equipment ready to be used that his prayers for something to do was answered. He saw the ship as it fell out of the sky, the smoke leaving an easily distinguished trail.

When he followed he found the three highly intelegent species of aliens that instantly he wanted to study. Fearlessly almost he ran to them pocking and proding the cerebrocrustacean's hard exoskeleton. The galvan, an incredibly tiny creature with an incredibly vast intellect, kept jumping to get his attention, but he was so small he had hardly seen him. His name was Rotho and he was a young galvan, only six-hundred human years old. He had assisted in the creation of a complex devise his superior called an Omitrix that was nearly completed. Cooper made a note to remember it, possibly even help with it someday.

The cerebrocrustacean, a creature much like the crustaceans of earth but much larger, was mostly annoyed by the human's behavior towards him. He was, after all, the stranger of the three species and the one he felt compelled to observe more. His skull would often lift and tendrils of pure energy would shock him whenever he became bothersome which was far too often for his taste.

The last of them was a galvanic mechomorph and he was the one who had taken the most interest in the curious human. He had looked over the damage of the ship and decided, after first hearing who cooper was and who his parents were and, most importantly, why he was in the woods alone, agreed to let the boy help them repair the ship before they carried on provided he returned home once they were done.

A week of non-stop question asking was done about the different species of the galaxies as well as the rest of the universe. Rotho had told her that there were approximately ten thousand intelligent species known in the universe not including the humans plus even more rare and possibly undiscovered species. The Omnitrix, he said, would not only be a way to document all the species of the universe, but to give whoever wears it the ability to understand the emotions and problems of the other variety of creatures as well.

The ship had been repared and what may have been the best week of his life was over. Never before could the boy go back to being his own simple equation kid like his father wanted. Just before they left he shouted to them where the mechomorph could still see him asking if he would see them again.

"I'll be back time and time again," He said, "There is business on this planet for me."

"Will you teach me when you come?"

"Of course I'll teach you." He almost laughed, "To let a mind such as yours go to waste on a planet that desperately needs you would be such a shame."

"When can I expect you?"

"Every now and then." And he was gone. He had been true to his word and he had come back every few months to teach him only without his colleagues. He didn't mind. It was only during his second visit that he learned that that the mechomorph's name was Basal. What his fascination with Cooper was he still didn't know even several years later. However his knowledge and the development of his power could not have hoped to begin without him.

But even then the years of training with advanced alien knowledge and technology he still could not make this device. There was simply no way to combine the life energy of mana with the cold death of steel tech. Energy was free flowing and untamable except for maybe when Gwen used her powers. But even that was one of the few things of this world he could not understand. He would need to study her if he was going to learn everything, not that she was going to cooperate for the moment.

He worried about her.

Only a fool would refuse to believe that he cared about her more than anything. He took care of her when she needed it, came whenever she called, and did practically everything she asked for. The only injury he sustained form being like this to her was only that she did not share his emotions.

They were a strange thing, emotions. They were illogical and random, yet they mostly shared a common cause different for different people. But without that cause they become even more distorted than before. He knew what he had felt for Gwen. He wouldn't call it love only because he didn't fully understand it. He would say it could be love, maybe after further study of the emotion he could say for sure.

But what he did know for certain that no amount of praise towards her would change her. She denied it, gave reasons against it, but she seemed to love Kevin. Everything that she did was to help him and he was the first one she went to for comfort and security. That was something females did that males never needed to express. The need for security was much stronger for reasons he didn't understand at first. A further study showed that females are less secure with themselves simply because of the differences in brain function. Often times they find someone to care for them, to make them feel safe, and to Gwen that person was Kevin.

She depended on him a lot more than the both of them realized and now, with him gone, she had lost the part of her that had that security. Without him she had become . . . irrational, to say the least. That had to be the only way to describe it. She did things without thinking and when she thought about doing something she never went through with it. It wasn't like her and it was wrong.

And so he kept working on this device that would harness the untamable power of life energy to use for his own purposes. Then they could find Julie, then he would find Kevin.

His thoughts were broken when his phone began to ring. Thinking it was Gwen he scrambled to find it in the junk of the basement he had practly claimed as his home. Basal had missed the last time they were supposed to meet so he thought he would stay down there a little while longer before the DNAliens deiced to steal him away. The place was a disgusting mess and it shamed him that Gwen had to see it.

Finally he found it, but it wasn't Gwen. "Hey Tennyson," He said sounding happy, even if he wasn't. He didn't like when he suddenly started debating the structure of emotions and human nature. Far too many times he came back with more questions than he began. Humans were not like math, easily solved and mastered. "Find Julie?"

"Sort of," He sighed, "Is Gwen with you. I really need to talk to her."

"I didn't see her. She was supposed to stop by earlier but didn't drop in. I assumed she was off with Morningstar." He hated the sound of the last sentence. He didn't trust that kid for more reasons than his past mistakes. He had heard the lust in his voice when he said her name, saw it in his eyes when he tried to touch her. He knew that emotion all too well. If she wasn't careful he would hurt her without a second thought.

"I told him to stay away from her." Ben growled.

"Do you want me to go separate them?"

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. She's my cousin, I'll take care of her."

"I want to help somehow."

"Keep working on that thing."

"I'd like to study Gwen to ensure I can get it to work."

"Why would you need her?"

"I want to use mana to connect to the energy of the world like she does, but I can't figure out how. I need someone to help me that I can observe."

"A guinea pig then."

"I won't be expeirimenting on her, just observing her bodily functions, brain activity, electrical impulses, nervous reactions, as well as a few other things uncommon to humans that might be present because she's part alien."

"I'll talk to her when I see her next."

"Good luck."

Ben hung up and Cooper looked back at the incomplete prototype in his hand. It was small as his palm and circular. The only thing on the face he could see was four arrows in each direcition like a compass rose. What to do with it from there he hadn't been able to figure out. He would understand more when Gwen agreed to help him.

* * *

She was running.

The forest ended abruptly and a scar of asphalt and refletcted paint stretched before her. She showed no hesitation in crossing, her sharp hearing ignoring the screeching and honking of the steel monsters that came for her and frightening speeds. If anything, they only spurred her on faster. In the next moment she was across and in the safety of the trees again.

"Come back." She heard the order and let go. When she opened her eyes she was in her backyard with Morningstar standing in front of her. She swayed a little bit, but kept her balance this time. "You're getting better."

"Thanks." She sighed and leaned so her hands were on her knees panting for breath. "When will I be good enough to use this for anything useful?"

"Time will only tell."

She nodded and hung her head. She couldn't remember a time being this exhausted yet as alert as she was. She could see everything around her both in reality and in its energy form which was basicly the same but in a different color except for manufactured metals like steel that she couldn't see at all. Thus was the effects of Morningstar's training and even she couldn't deny them. She knew she was going against Ben, but it was what needed to be done if she was going to find Kevin and possibly help him. She looked up, able to see him before he came near. She could not see the actual Omnitrix as her cousin came closer, but she could sense the vast amount of energy stored within.

"Ben's coming," She warned, "you better disappear and fast." Michal nodded with a quick glance towards her house. He gave only a quick kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers under her chin before running off. The next moment Ben had flown around the house and became human.

"Where's Morningstar?"

"Not here, remember."

"Cooper said you might be with him."

"I've been practicing what he taught me but he's not here." She paused for a moment to look him over. She could see the way the energy swirled within him faster than it had in Morningstar before he left. "Are you alright?"

"Kind of." He sighed and looked away from her. When he did she cut off all concentration to mana and focused directly on her cousin. She didn't need her powers to tell her something was wrong with him.

"Are you hurt? Were you attacked? Ben you need to tell me if anything happened to you."

"I found Julie in the park," He sighed, "Kinda makes me wonder why it took you so long to find her."

"I promise you that she wasn't there before. But I'm confused, Isn't this supposed to be good. You've been waiting to see her again since you left."

"She hates me now Gwen." Finally he looked back at her and she stepped back not liking what she saw. Fear, sadness, pain, and rejection was all she saw. Nowhere in his face could she find anything that could show that he had any reason to be happy. "She hates me and she wants me gone."

"Why?"

"She says I cheated on her."

"But you didn't."

"I know that and you know that but she won't listen to me." He sighed, "She's too busy being mad to pay any attention. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll go talk to her and see if I can help talk some sense into her."

"It gets worse." He found a place to sit on the front porch and his head hung. "Turns out she's been sick since I left."

"I didn't see her very often before she disappeared, but she didn't look sick."

"No, not then or before I left. She was just a little down after her game. It doesn't matter though, there's something wrong with her now. After she dumped me and ran off she had a heart attack."

"You can't be serious." For the first time shock entered her voice. Why would she suddenly be dieing?

"I am, but I didn't know what was happening so I was just there doing nothing."

"So she didn't make it?"

"No, she made it through, thank god, but I wasn't the one to revive her. It was Cash. Turns out he's been the one taking care of her all this time, even when the forever knights tried to kill her. She's dating him now."

"Ok, I don't know him _that_ well but I know you're a better option than him." If Cash was that bully kid that picked on Ben all his life how could he be Julie's protector?

"That's what I thought, but for some reason she wants him." Again he dropped his head defeated.

"Ben, I'm sorry for not doing anything sooner. I've been trying to learn this trick to make it so I could find her without tracking, but it's extremely hard. If I could've mastered it sooner this wouldn't have happened." She wondered if she hadn't given her power to Michal would she have been able to master it easier.

"No, it's not your fault. You tried. It's better that you didn't get her parents involved since it's nothing alien. We don't need them worrying more than they need to." He sighed, "It's my fault."

"No it isn't."

"I should never have left." He stood again. He could have been shouting, screaming at her, and she expected him to, but he didn't for some reason. He just talked with pain and rage in his voice, "You didn't see her, Gwen. She hates me now, not just doesn't likes me, _hates_ me. She shakes when I hold her, tells me to leave her alone when I tell her I love her. She doesn't even want to look at me anymore. She had a heart attack right in front of me and instead of telling me what was wrong or how to help her she just told me to leave. She would rather die than have me help her."

"Did anything provoke the attack?"

"I don't know. That's not important."

"When your girlfriend's having heart attacks-"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"But she's still my friend. I can still talk to her now that we know she's at least in the city. I'll find out what happened and clear everything up. Aside from that are you still alright."

"No. everything's messed up."

"I said aside from Julie. That means everything related to her."

"You don't get it."

"I know it's not easy getting by without your closest friend. It helps to have someone to lean on for a while. I'm here for you."

"that's where your wrong. Everything's messed up even if there wasn't anything wrong with Julie. Tell me Morningstar's not hanging around her somewhere."

"I'll check," She focused but couldn't see the bright energy holder that was Michal. "I don't see him."

"Good. Don't tell him, but I kinda brought a crossbreed army to catch him."

"Cross-"

"The highbreed's new name. I'm really getting tired of saying it so can you write it down and tell everybody. Now they dragged me to their planet and had me listen to their idea of a treaty. Since we beat them in the war they believe that they have to give us something. Since earth doesn't know they exist we agreed that if they came and helped me catch someone who hurt us and one of their allies then we'll call it even."

"Do I want to know who it is?"

"Michal Morningstar."

"Michal hasn't done anything."

"Apparently he has."

"He went to Anodine. He's been teaching me."

"Look, I didn't get the details of what he did, I just know I got a call from Cooper saying he hurt you. I told them his name and they said he had done something against a Nack'tarian empire, whatever that is. I'm willing to bet that it has something to do with Kevin."

"You really think so?"

"I see I got your attention." He looked up, a fake smile forming for a moment, but it quickly faded. "How did I not notice this before?" He lifted her necklace and just stared at it.

"Michal gave it to me when he first came back." She looked down at it. "He said there were plenty like it on Anodine, but he still wanted me to have it."

"And you took it?"

"Look at it, Ben, it's beautiful."

"Take it off."

"What?"

"You heard me. Anything he gives you may as well be some kind of a trick or trap or some plot to get back at me or Kevin or something. I don't want you wearing it."

"I would say you sound like my mom, but she likes it. She even wants one and she hates all things extraterrestrial."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the necklace, but it dose have everything to do with Michal. Give me one reason why you should _consider_ trusting him."

"He loves me." She answered easily, as though it answered everything.

"He does not."

"You havn't seen the way he's changed."

"People don't _change_ because of love. That's not how things work."

"But it's what happened." She sighed, "It's just a necklace, Ben. I've already spent a long time looking at it, studying it, making sure it was just a normal rock and that's all it is. There are no special qualities to it, no weakening agent like kryptonite or anything like that. It's just a rock, a really pretty rock."

"Still, if Kevin comes back and sees you wearing something Morningstar gave you."

"I'll take it off before I see him."

"You don't know when he's coming back if he even is at all."

"He's coming back." She told him definitely. He had to come back. He wouldn't just abandon her without so much as an explanation as to why. He cared about her more than that, didn't he?

"Whatever, but you don't want him seeing it do you?"

"Well, no."

"Then take it off."

"Fine. If it gets you to leave me alone." She reached around her neck searching the chain for the clasp that held it together around her neck. After a few moments of looking she found that the chain was seamless and there was no clasp, no knot, not even a magnet that kept it connected. "I can't find how to take it off."

"Haven't you done it before?"

"No."

"Not even when you sleep?"

"I never saw a reason."

"Let me do it." Ben went behind her and fumbled clumsily with the chain. He was a guy, she didn't expect him to know much about jewelry or be gentle with it. But even he couldn't find a way to take it off and resorted to trying to tear it off her neck. When he did she pulled away.

"I said you could take it off not break it."

"If that's what it takes-"

"I'm not doing it. Not because of Michal but because it actually is a priceless piece of jewelry. Do you have any idea how much I could sell this for? I don't want it damaged."

"I'm sure it would sell well in pieces."

"I said no." She told her cousin sternly. When he stepped forward to take it from her again she brought a wall of energy to shield her. "I'm not going to fight you over this, Ben. Leave me alone."

Ben stopped his advance and transformed suddenly. What she had found strange was that he had not even touched the Omnitrix to make it work this time. The moth-like alien took to the skies and instantly became intangible and invisible. Gwen only shook her head and looked to the gem that was still around her neck.

Even if she had tried to keep it intact, she was still worried. When things don't go away there's always a reason for it. She would need to talk to Cooper, see if he could analyze it. He would probably do a better job of finding out if there was something secret or special about it than he would. She would have to remember to talk to him soon.

But first, his dad was calling her to dinner. Only then did she realize how hungry she was.

* * *

(A/N) Chapter 6 done and I'm throwing stuff in that I didn't think about. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with Cooper, but I have an idea, even if it might be kinda lame but oh well. It's my story and I can do what I want. I've had really limited time on and for some reason microsoft word om my computer is locked. Not sure what that means, but I'll figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

A regret

I have to be honest as I do with all my readers, Ben10, just isn't for me right now. My modes are bouncing around like crazy between warriors, Teen titans, Birds of Prey and Inuyasha. So I'm taking a break from this. It will come back, but I have to get myself interest first. You all know what will help with that? Reviewing!!!


End file.
